


Weißt du noch...?

by schnaf



Category: ApeCrime
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einmal im Jahr lassen Andre und Jan ihre Entwicklung Revue passieren. Nun ist es wieder an der Zeit für das jährliche „Weißt du noch?“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weißt du noch...

**Author's Note:**

> Seit Jahren schreib ich ausschließlich im Fußballbereich, davor habe ich nur in einem einzigen anderen Fandom geschrieben. Jetzt kommt mal etwas komplett Neues. Und wer ist schuld daran? Litsch.  
> ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG ♥  
> (Außerdem geht ein dickes Danke an chipsyio für die mega hilfreichen Videotipps und die Unterstützung ♥)

**Wortzahl:** 18.584  
**Rating:** P18 Slash  
**Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

**Weißt du noch...**

Jan wartet.

Er sitzt nicht etwa deshalb auf der Terrasse, weil er die Aussicht genießen wollte – ist zwar ganz sehenswert, aber zumindest heute nicht der Grund für seine Anwesenheit. Nein, er wartet auf Andre und der...  
Der lässt auf sich warten.

Wieder greift Jan nach seinem Handy, das er vorsorglich nach draußen mitgenommen hat. Wenn Andre endlich da ist, braucht er es nicht mehr, aber bis dahin...  
Er überprüft den aktuellsten Gesprächsverlauf. Von Andre kam keine neue Nachricht mehr – die letzte Nachricht war seine Zusage, einen Pulli für Jan mit nach draußen zu bringen.

Dann hört Jan endlich das, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hat: Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Balkontüre.  
Er muss sich gar nicht erst umdrehen, um zu überprüfen, ob es wirklich Andre ist, der sich zu ihm gesellt – es reicht völlig, seine Schritte zu hören. Mittlerweile kennt er seine Mitbewohner so gut, dass er sie an den Schritten auseinander halten kann und bei Andre tut er sich besonders leicht.

„Yoooo.“

Andre. Ganz eindeutig, spätestens jetzt.

„Du hast jetzt also auch den Weg hierher gefunden. Respekt.“  
„Für dich schaffe ich alles, Baby.“

Während Andre sich ihm nähert, beschließt Jan, etwas ernster zu werden – zumindest ansatzweise.

„War es so schwer, einen Pulli zu finden?“  
„Nein.“

Nun tritt Andre in sein Blickfeld. Er umrundet den Liegestuhl, auf dem Jan es sich gemütlich gemacht hat, und erfasst mit einem kurzen Blick die Lage.  
Dann grinst er.

„Mach die Beine für mich breit, Baby.“  
„Jetzt schon?“

An und für sich macht er das ja schon recht gerne, aber... Nicht jetzt. Für jetzt hatten sie eigentlich etwas anderes vor. Außerdem gehört Sex auf dem Balkon nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen, die er unbedingt mal gemacht haben muss. So exhibitionistisch ist er dann auch wieder nicht, ihm reicht es schon völlig, wenn sie sich an die Wäsche gehen, während in den umliegenden Zimmern lauter Leute sind.  
Andre geht es scheinbar ähnlich. Als Jan nicht wie befohlen die Beine breit macht, sondern nur etwas zur Seite rutscht, akzeptiert er das einfach so und zwängt sich in die Lücke neben ihn.  
Die Liege ist nicht unbedingt für zwei ausgewachsene Männer gedacht, das wird schnell deutlich. Doch als Andre die Arme um ihn legt und Jan sich gegen ihn sinken lässt, wird es doch noch ganz bequem. Besonders, als Andre mit einem Arm das Bündel, das er vorübergehend auf seinem Schoß abgelegt hat, aufschüttelt. Wie Cengiz immer sagt: Sie sind echt platzsparend, wenn sie nebeneinander sitzen.

Es war also nicht der versprochene Pulli, der Andre so lange aufgehalten hat – einen Pulli hat er nämlich nicht dabei, weder für sich selbst noch für Jan. Dafür hat er die flauschige Decke mitgebracht, bei der Jan sich ganz sicher ist, dass sie vorher noch auf seinem Bett lag,.

„Das ist aber nicht mein Pulli.“  
„Was soll ich nehmen, wenn du einen Pulli hast? Mir wird vielleicht auch kalt, okay?“  
„Wie wäre es mit... einem zweiten Pulli?“

Andre schüttelt resolut den Kopf, während er die Decke weiter auseinander faltet. Gut, das würde bedeuten, dass er sie zuvor ordentlich zusammengelegt hat, doch das Bündel in seinen Armen ist nicht viel mehr als das – ein Bündel.  
Er schüttelt die Decke weiter auf.

„Die Decke ist nice. Und ganz klar besser als Pullis.“

Okay, dann halt kein Pulli. Andre hat recht, die Decke passt schon. Hauptsache irgendein zusätzliches Stück Stoff – es ist zwar Sommer und heute war es ausnahmsweise warm, aber inzwischen hat es so sehr abgekühlt, dass ein T-Shirt alleine nicht mehr ausreicht.  
Dank Andres eigenmächtigem Verzicht auf die Pullover berühren sich ihre nackten Arme. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf später, hofft Jan.

Nun ist Andre endlich fertig. Er breitet die Decke über ihnen aus, dann zieht er Jan näher an sich. Und damit es nicht zu bequem wird, zwickt er ihn in die Seite.  
Kann Jan sich natürlich nicht gefallen lassen. Er versucht, sich aus der Umklammerung zu ziehen, aber Andre hat das natürlich geahnt und sein Griff ist dementsprechend fest. Macht nichts, Jan kann sich auch so wehren.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie ihre Rauferei einstellen. Immerhin schaffen sie das noch, bevor sie den Liegestuhl zum Umkippen gebracht haben und das wertet Jan als respektablen Erfolg.  
Kurz halten sie beide still und schnappen nach Luft. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen ist, lehnt Andre seine Stirn gegen Jans – er hält den Blickkontakt nur kurz, dann dreht er den Kopf etwas, um Jan küssen zu können. Seine Hand legt sich in Jans Nacken, mit dem anderen Arm hält er ihn weiter fest umklammert und diesmal ist das auch ganz klar in Jans Sinn.  
Es sieht schon ganz danach aus, als würde die Kuschelei auf der Liege in eine handfeste Knutscherei ausarten – Jans Hände wandern schon über Andres Rücken nach oben, die erste Hand hat schon den Weg in Andres Haare gefunden, die ohne das Haargel, von dem Andre im Laufe seines Lebens schon ein paar LKW-Ladungen verbraucht haben muss, so unfassbar griffig und wuschelig sind. Doch dann wird ihnen gleichzeitig bewusst, warum sie eigentlich hier sind und sie lösen sich langsam und eher widerwillig voneinander.

Nachher. Wenn sie wieder drinnen sind... Erst einmal machen sie sich hier draußen einen schönen Abend. Und Jan weiß jetzt schon, dass er auch dann schön wird, wenn sie nicht umgehend übereinander herfallen.  
Ist von Vorteil, einen Freund zu haben, mit dem man sich auf sämtlichen Ebenen hervorragend versteht.

Gut, damit kann nun endlich das beginnen, weswegen sie hier sind – das, was zu diesem Abend einfach dazu gehört.  
Einmal im Jahr lassen Andre und Jan ihre Entwicklung Revue passieren. Nun ist es wieder an der Zeit für das jährliche „Weißt du noch?“.

Also, er ist bereit.

~*~*~


	2. ... wie du total eifersüchtig auf mich warst?

**… wie du total eifersüchtig auf mich warst?**

Traditionsgemäß ist es Andre, der die erste Frage stellt. Ist ja schon irgendwie berechtigt, schließlich geht es um Jan und Jan kann sich noch verdammt gut daran erinnern. Auf der anderen Seite hat Andre so gut wie gar nichts davon mitbekommen.  
Hätte Cengiz ihn nicht verpetzt...

„Weißt du noch, wie du total eifersüchtig auf mich warst?“

Andre genießt diese Frage. An und für sich mag Jan es ja, wenn man das Grinsen aus Andres Stimme heraushört, im Moment könnte er darauf aber ebenso gut verzichten wie auf den spöttischen Unterton.  
Gut, dass nachher noch Punkte kommen, die auch Andre unangenehm sind.

„Zu recht, okay? Ich hatte Angst, dass du mir Cengiz wegnimmst. Und jetzt sieh' dir an, was daraus geworden ist.“  
„Stimmt. Cengiz und ich, wir sind quasi verheiratet. Was machst du eigentlich noch hier?“

~*~*~

Die erste Frage, die Jan durch den Kopf geht, als er den schlaksigen Kerl im Türrahmen sieht, ist „Was tut der hier?“. Leider hat er eine gehörige Portion Benehmen von seinen Eltern eingetrichtert bekommen und das hält ihn davon ab, den Besucher anzublaffen.  
Fassungslos anstarren geht allerdings. Deshalb zuckt er überrascht zusammen, als Cengiz ihm plötzlich gegen die Schulter schlägt – wann genau ist er zu ihm herüber gekommen?

„Ja, und das hier ist der Jan.“

Der Besucher, den Cengiz gerade eben mit „Das ist der Andre“ vorgestellt hat, stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab. Er macht ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein, sein Blick huscht durch den Raum.  
Irgendwas ist komisch an ihm. Jan kann es noch nicht ganz in Worte fassen, aber irgendetwas...  
Vielleicht, wie angespannt sein Körper ist. Wie lauernd er wirkt, wie abwartend – bereit zur Flucht? Kann gut sein, dass er da zu viel hinein interpretiert, aber für ihn wirkt diese Beschreibung am passendsten. Besonders, als Andre ganz tief durchatmet, bevor er die Türe schließt.

Egal, wie sie der Neuankömmling fühlt – er sollte nicht hier sein. Andre hat hier nichts zu suchen. Das ist Jans Zimmer, hier kommen nur Leute her, die er eingeladen hat. Und natürlich Cengiz, der darf auch ohne Anmeldung hier rein.  
Ja, Cengiz. Das ist der springende Punkt. Dieses Zimmer ist ihr Platz und so wie Andre einfach in sein Zimmer spaziert ist, drängelt er sich auch einfach zwischen sie.

Jan weiß ganz genau, dass Andre sich nicht zwischen sie drängen kann. Cengiz kann ruhig noch mehr Freunde neben ihm haben, das ändert nichts an ihrer Freundschaft – ihre Freundschaft ist trotzdem extrem stark.  
Sein Kopf weiß das. Aber sein Herz rebelliert. Er hat Angst davor, Cengiz zu verlieren. An Andre, der einfach so alles durcheinander bringt.

Mann, er war doch immer außen vor. Immer der Uncoole, der, der zu oft gefehlt hat, um ein Teil von einer Gruppe zu werden, der, der nebenbei noch die falschen Interessen hatte, Interessen, die sonst keiner in dem Maße hatte.  
Bis Cengiz kam. Deshalb ist Cengiz ja auch sein bester Freund – Cengiz ist einfach anders. So, wie er es braucht. Und Jan ist so wahnsinnig froh darüber, ihn zu haben.

Jan wusste von Andre, es ist nicht gerade so, dass Andre gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aufgekreuzt ist. Gesehen haben sie sich bisher noch nie, soweit er weiß, dafür hat Cengiz im Laufe der letzten Monate – oder schon Jahre? - immer wieder von Andre erzählt. Klang allerdings nie nach jemandem, den man zu den Treffen mit seinem besten Freund, die für sie beide einfach dazu gehören, so wie Zähneputzen oder so etwas, mitbringt.  
Andre ist – war? Cengiz' Meinung hat sich nun scheinbar wirklich geändert – der Assi. Der, der keine Eltern hat, zumindest keine Eltern, die sich um ihn sorgen, und im Heim wohnt und sich für besser als alle anderen hält. Cengiz hat ihn kennengelernt, weil sie Klassenkameraden wurden, als Cengiz die 8. Klasse wiederholen musste.  
Andre ist ebenso außen vor wie Cengiz – nur auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise, hätte Jan gedacht. Nach Cengiz' Erzählungen ist es von Andres Seite aus eine ziemlich freiwillige Entscheidung, während Cengiz immer wieder unter seinen Kontaktschwierigkeiten leidet.

Wirklich negative Assoziationen zu Andre hatte Jan bis gerade nicht. Cengiz mochte ihn nicht, also mochte auch Jan ihn nicht, das war es. Die Unterhaltungen über Andre bestanden größtenteils daraus, dass Cengiz ihm von ihrem stillschweigend vereinbarten Wettkampf erzählt hat – irgendwie hat es sich ergeben, dass sie ständig versucht haben, sich im Außenseitertum zu übertrumpfen.  
Fand Jan ganz lustig. Und er hielt es auch nie für nötig, Cengiz darauf hinzuweisen, dass es vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, eine Freundschaft statt einen Contest zu Andre aufzubauen. Dem ist einfach nicht so – Andre ist nicht der Typ für eine Freundschaft, nicht für sie.  
Sein Anblick bestätigt Jans Einstellung. Inzwischen ist sein abfälliger Blick zurückgekehrt und allgemein, wie er aussieht, was er trägt... Er passt nicht zu ihnen.

„Spielen wir da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?“

Cengiz ist das offensichtlich egal. Er ist voller Tatendrang – und er hat sich ganz klar in den Kopf gesetzt, Andre zu integrieren.  
Kann man einen wie Andre überhaupt integrieren? Und noch wichtiger: Können sie einen wie Andre überhaupt integrieren? Jan und Cengiz sind eher vom schüchternen Schlag – sie sind schon alleine deswegen oft außen vor, weil sie zu sehr in sich gekehrt sind. Dieses Problem hat Andre nicht, wenn man nach Cengiz' Erzählungen – und ein bisschen nach dem Eindruck, den Jan in dieser kurzen Zeit von ihm bekommen hat – geht. Er hat deshalb Probleme mit anderen Leuten, weil er eine zu große Fresse hat und immer wieder aneckt.

Nichtsdestotrotz folgt Jan Cengiz, der seine Antwort nicht abgewartet hat und gleich hinüber zu seinem Computer gelaufen ist. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten verrät ihm, dass Andre ihm folgt.  
Zusammen nehmen sie vor der Kiste Platz. Sie schnurrt schon los, Cengiz hat wie gewohnt den PC gestartet. Damit stehen nun Jans Hausaufgaben hinten an, aber wenn er daran denkt, dass er jetzt notgedrungen mit dem Assi zocken muss, würde er vielleicht doch lieber etwas für die Schule tun.

Es ging echt lange so, dass Cengiz auf Andre geschimpft hat, ihn als Assi bezeichnet hat. Erst vor ein paar Tagen ist das gekippt. Eines Tages saß Cengiz mal wieder bei ihm vor dem Computer und diesmal kamen keine Berichte über die florierende Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Andre, sondern Dinge wie „Hey, der Assi zockt! Der Assi ist eigentlich ganz cool!“... Und jetzt eben „Ich habe den Assi mitgebracht!“.  
Cengiz ist einfach viel zu nett für diese Welt. Wenn einer auf den arroganten Assi hereinfällt und sich um ihn kümmert, dann ist es natürlich Cengiz.

Okay, er bringt es auch nicht übers Herz, Andre rauszuwerfen. Und wenn er schon mal da ist... Jan wird ihm nicht unbedingt um den Hals fallen, aber er beschließt, ihm nicht durchgehend die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Netterweise überlässt er sogar Andre die Tastatur.  
Gut, das ist nicht nur nett gemeint. Jan weiß nicht, mit welchen Argumenten Cengiz Andre hierher geschleift hat, aber wenn er sieht, was sie wirklich hier tun, wird ihm schnell die Lust auf diesen Besuch vergehen und er wird von alleine verschwinden.

Und dann überrascht Andre Jan. Er stellt sich verdammt gut an – so gut, dass Jan schnell klar wird, dass er kein Anfänger ist und dass Cengiz damit recht hatte, dass Andre zockt. Von Minute zu Minute taut er mehr auf, er klinkt sich einfach in Cengiz' und Jans Gespräch ein, während er in aller Seelenruhe und mit echt guten Ergebnissen weiterspielt. Und er hat Ahnung, er weiß, wovon er redet.  
Andre schafft es problemlos, mit ihnen über die Themen zu sprechen, über die sie auch zu zweit immer gesprochen haben. Er schafft es, einfach mit ihnen mit zu zocken.

Allmählich versteht Jan, warum Cengiz seinen Klassenkameraden mitgebracht hat.

~*~*~


	3. … wie wir zum ersten Mal so richtig alleine miteinander waren?

**… wie wir zum ersten Mal so richtig alleine miteinander waren?**

„Du hattest solche Vorurteile, das war echt übel.“

Ein bisschen hat Andre damit recht. Aber eben nur ein bisschen. Natürlich fand er es erst einmal komisch, dass Andre aus dem Heim kam, wie er herumlief und so weiter. Doch...

„Ich habe einfach auf Cengiz gehört. Und der hat gesagt, dass du total komisch und unbrauchbar bist.“  
„Und nur deswegen wolltest du mir nicht einmal eine Chance geben. Das soll nichts mit Vorurteilen zu tun haben?“

Diese Diskussion haben sie schon öfter geführt. Immer wieder ist Andre empört, wenn es um ihre Anfänge geht. Gespielt empört – er hat schon oft genug gesagt, dass er Verständnis für sie hat. Seine schlimmsten Zeiten hatte er da schon überstanden, besonders umgänglich war er allerdings noch nicht.  
Vielleicht gerade auch wegen seiner schweren Zeiten. Er hat gelernt, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und da tat er sich erst einmal schwer, wieder andere Menschen in sein Leben zu lassen.

„Du hast eine Chance bekommen. Genauso wie Cengiz. Ihr musstet beide zocken und danach war alles gut.“  
„War trotzdem scheiße.“

Okay, wenn Andre an diesem Punkt ankommt, bedeutet das, dass er keine Argumente mehr hat. Doch statt ihm zuzustimmen, tut er weiterhin so, als hätte er recht – und dann lenkt er ganz dezent von der Diskussion ab.  
Jan lässt sich darauf ein. Er weiß ja, was Sache ist, er weiß, dass Andre weiß, dass er auch bei Cengiz eher kritisch war – wenn auch nicht ganz so kritisch wie bei ihm. Der Hauptgrund ist jedoch, wie genau Andre ihn ablenkt. Wie soll er noch weiter an die Diskussion denken, wenn Andre ihn plötzlich im Nacken packt und seine Lippen gegen Jans presst?

Die Zeitreise rückt vorübergehend im Hintergrund. Dafür beansprucht die Gegenwart sie zu sehr. Man merkt zwar, dass sie sich vorher wortlos darauf geeinigt haben, sich erst einmal nicht an die Wäsche zu gehen, doch das hier ist eine nette und absolut akzeptable Vorstufe. Eine andere Analyse bleibt Jan gar nicht mehr übrig, erst recht, als Andre seine Hand langsam nach vorne gleiten lässt, bis er Jan quasi im Schwitzkasten hat und sich seine Hand auf seine Wange legen kann.  
Scheiße, Andre macht ihn immer wieder schwach. Er hat so viele Kleinigkeiten drauf, die ihn schwach machen und gerade packt er wieder eine Handvoll davon aus. Jan mag es, wenn Andres Daumen über seine Wange streicht, er steht total darauf, wenn Andre beim Zungenkuss fast schon zurückhaltend ist und vorwiegend die Zungenspitze einsetzt...

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, führen sie das Gespräch nicht umgehend fort. Sie hängen beide noch ihren Gedanken nach und Jan lauscht Andres schwerem Atem.  
Gut zu wissen, dass nicht nur ihn der Kuss gerade eben echt getaugt hat.

Es war wirklich so, wie er es Andre vorher gesagt hat. Ja, er hatte keine gute Meinung von ihm, aber abgestoßen hat er ihn deshalb nicht. Dann kam eben der Moment, in dem sich herauskristallisiert hat, dass Andre vielleicht doch passt und damit nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf. Andre hat Cengiz immer häufiger begleitet, sogar Cengiz' Besuche bei Jan wurden zahlreicher – sie haben immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht.  
Irgendwann waren die Vorurteile Andre gegenüber tatsächlich vergessen. Oder zumindest widerlegt. Ja, Andre hat eine verdammt große Klappe, aber er ist ein echt korrekter Typ und das haben sowohl Cengiz als auch Jan eingesehen.  
So wurde Andre Teil ihrer Gruppe. Teil einer Gruppe, die sich gemeinsam die Nächte um die Ohren schlug, die sich ihre eigene kleine Welt aufbaute. Sie teilten sich ihre Hobbys, fanden neue Hobbys...

Es war so gut. So verdammt gut, dass Jan das auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Trotz der anfänglichen Skepsis hat sich da etwas richtig Gutes entwickelt. Auch wenn er anfangs eine eher schlechte Meinung von Andre hatte, auch wenn sein Bett verdammt eng für drei Jungs war – und sie haben oft gemeinsam in diesem Bett gepennt, irgendwie wurde sein Zimmer zu ihrer Zentrale erklärt -, auch wenn er dafür manchmal zurückstecken musste.  
Kam anfangs gar nicht vor. Die Freundschaft hat ihn nicht eingeengt – im Gegenteil, sie hat ihm neue Welten eröffnet. Doch dann kam eine Entwicklung, die ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hat: Entweder Freundschaft oder seinen Bedürfnissen nachgeben.  
Natürlich hat sich Jan für die Freundschaft entschieden. Und dann kam ein ziemlich schicksalhafter Sommer.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir zum ersten Mal so richtig alleine miteinander waren?“

~*~*~

Jan weiß gar nicht mehr, wie es begann – wie es ihm auffiel, dass da etwas mit Andre ist. Die Erkenntnis hat sich ganz langsam entwickelt und nun ist ihm klar, dass da mehr ist – er mag Andre auf eine andere Weise als Cengiz. Erst hat er versucht, das zu verdrängen, als das nicht ging, wusste er, dass er sich damit abfinden muss.  
Abfinden, nicht umsetzen. Das kommt absolut nicht in Frage. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es vielleicht darauf ankommen lassen, hätte den vielen Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf ein Ende bereitet, indem er es einfach mal mit Andre ausprobiert hätte. Aber nicht so, nicht mit diesem Freundeskreis.

Jan will Andre nicht verjagen – für ihn ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Andre seine Gefühle nicht erwidert und deshalb kann er da kein Risiko eingehen.  
Noch wichtiger ist allerdings, dass er zum ersten Mal richtige Freunde hat. Und dann auch noch die besten, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sie sind ihm so wichtig und er will sie auf keinen Fall verlieren – und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn aus der Gruppe werfen, wenn sie wissen, dass er eventuell auf Kerle steht, ist in Jans Augen echt groß.  
Ihm ist es nicht wert, wegen einer „Phase“ das Ende seiner Freundschaft mit den Jungs zu riskieren – auch wenn die „Phase“ einfach kein Ende findet.

Was ihn zusätzlich daran hindert, einen Schritt – zumindest einen kleinen, es muss ja nicht einmal der finale Schritt sein, der ihn verrät – auf Andre zuzumachen, ist, dass er nie wirklich mit Andre alleine ist. Jan findet es nicht wirklich übel, dass Cengiz immer dabei ist – es wäre irgendwie komisch ohne ihn, er gehört einfach dazu. Aber sein Gefühlschaos zu klären, während Cengiz dabei ist... Nein, das ist definitiv keine Option für ihn und das erschwert die Angelegenheit noch mehr.

Aber dann kamen die Sommerferien und Cengiz fuhr mit seiner Familie in die Türkei.  
In anderen Worten: Sie sind alleine.

Andre kommt inzwischen täglich vorbei – wenn er überhaupt geht. Die meiste Zeit übernachtet er bei Jan, steht mit Jan auf, verbringt den Tag mit Jan, legt sich abends wieder in Jans Bett, um dort zu schlafen. Im Heim ist er in diesen Ferien nur ganz selten.  
Jans Familie hat Andre schon als ein Teil der Familie aufgenommen. Zum Glück hat sich Jans Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern in der letzten Zeit wesentlich gebessert – die größten Pubertätsturbulenzen sind wohl vorbei und sie akzeptieren mittlerweile sowohl sein Hobby als auch Andre als seinen besten Freund und ständigen Mitbewohner.

Sie kommen auch ohne Cengiz klar. Es ist anders ohne ihn, klar, und sie freuen sich beide auf die Zeit, wenn er wieder mit an Bord ist. Aber auch ohne ihn verstehen sie sich hervorragend, haben Spaß, sind die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.  
Und... Sie haben Zeit für sich. Zeit, sich mal anders kennenzulernen.  
Eigentlich ist ihr Tagesablauf gar nicht so anders als sonst, sie machen das, was sie auch tun würden, wenn Cengiz dabei wäre. Trotzdem hat Jan das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer besser kennenlernen und in irgendeiner Form auch immer näher kommen.

Jan ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es zwischen ihnen knistert. Und diese Erkenntnis macht ihm Angst. Er will immer noch nicht ihre Gruppe und die Freundschaft zu Andre aufs Spiel setzen, aber es wird immer verlockender, es doch einmal zu wagen, Andre auf eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen anzusprechen.  
Er denkt viel darüber nach. Immer wieder liegt er schlaflos im Bett, obwohl er eigentlich todmüde ist, starrt Andres Silhouette an und fragt sich, was er tun soll.

~*~*~


	4. … wie wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben?

**… wie wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben?**

„Wenn Cengiz schon früher mal in die Türkei gefahren wäre... Oder wenn wir einfach nur früher mal ohne Cengiz etwas unternommen hätten...“  
„Es wäre nicht gegangen, etwas ohne Cengiz zu machen. Er war immer dabei – und wenn er es mal nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir die ganze Zeit geplant, wie wir ihn zu uns bekommen. In den Sommerferien war er so weit weg, dass da gar nichts ging.“

Auch von hier oben aus erkennt Jan, wie Andres Blick nachdenklich wird. Denkt er trotz Jans einleuchtender Erklärung ebenfalls gerade daran, wie sich ihre Beziehung unter anderen Umständen entwickelt hätte?  
Eigentlich ist es ja egal. Das Ergebnis passt, sie haben noch so viel Zeit miteinander, da kommt es auf ein paar Monate mehr oder weniger am Anfang auch nicht an. Nichtsdestotrotz ist der Gedankengang echt interessant.

Doch dann greift Andre ein anderes Thema auf.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben?“

Wie auf Kommando fängt Jans kompletter Körper an zu kribbeln. Sein Bauch, seine Arme... Er muss lachen.

„Ich denke echt gerne an den Kuss.“  
„Hoffentlich nur an den Kuss und nicht unbedingt an das, was danach so passiert ist...“

Auch um Andres Lippen spielt ein Lächeln. Trotzdem weiß Jan ganz genau, dass ihm dieses Thema ein bisschen unangenehm ist. Der Kuss an sich wohl nicht so, dafür aber – wie er gesagt hat – das danach.  
Tja, Jan ist gnadenlos.

„Das gehört auch dazu. Musste wohl so sein.“

~*~*~

„Schläfst du schon?“

Jan zuckt kurz zusammen, als er plötzlich diese Frage hört. Bis gerade eben hat er sich voll und ganz darauf konzentriert, Andres Atemzügen zu lauschen, in der Hoffnung, dass er dabei einschläft.  
Also, er wusste, dass Andre wach ist, er hätte nicht nachfragen müssen – er hat das an seinen Atemzügen erkannt. Allerdings ist Jan sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Andre ähnlich geht und er nur pro forma nachgefragt hat.

„Neee. Und du?“  
„Wichser.“

Andre schlägt nach ihm, Jan schlägt zurück, dann ist wieder Frieden in Jans Bett eingekehrt. Fast gleichzeitig drehen sie sich so, dass sie nun einander gegenüber liegen.  
Kein weiterer Kommentar von Andre. Keine Erklärung, warum er wissen wollte, ob er noch wach ist. Sie liegen einfach nur schweigend einander gegenüber. Und allmählich gewöhnen sich Jans Augen so sehr an die Dunkelheit – ganz dunkel ist es im Zimmer nicht, sie haben ein bisschen Mondlicht und das Licht der Straßenlaternen -, dass er Andres Gesicht erkennen kann.  
Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Er kann nicht genau sagen, woran das liegt – es ist der Blickkontakt mit Andre, das ist klar, aber da ist noch mehr.  
Es liegt etwas in der Luft.

Und dann...  
Es passiert einfach so, aus dem Nichts. Sie bewegen sich beide gleichzeitig aufeinander zu, Andres Hand legt sich in seinen Nacken, Jans Arm schnellt vor, er packt Andre an der Hüfte. Keiner schreckt zurück, sie machen einfach weiter und dann kann Jan nicht einmal mehr genau sagen, wer nun wirklich den letzten Schritt gemacht hat, es passiert einfach.  
Sie küssen sich. Ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander, schmiegen sich aneinander, Jans Griff verstärkt sich intuitiv.  
Sie küssen sich.

Es bleibt nicht bei einem kurzen Kuss. Für eine Weile drücken sie nur ihre Lippen aufeinander, Jan spürt, wie Andre seine ein bisschen bewegt, dann, als hätten sie vorsichtshalber abgewartet, ob einer von ihnen einen Rückzieher macht, vertiefen sie den Kuss allmählich. Etwas zögerlich öffnet Jan den Mund, Andre nimmt ihm die Zweifel, indem er die Bewegung erwidert.  
Das ist...  
Das ist Andre, den er da küsst und irgendwie ist das alles gerade extrem viel auf einmal. Schon der Kuss an sich, so vorsichtig, der sich langsam aufbaut, immer mehr vertieft, aber dass es Andre ist... Es ist, als würden zwei Welten aufeinander prallen, eine bekannte und eine völlig neue. Er küsst einen seiner besten Freunde.

Küssen mag normal sein, der Umgang mit Andre mag normal sein, doch die Kombination von beidem ist absolutes Neuland.  
Aber es ist gut, richtig gut, er fühlt sich wohl hier. Auch wenn es ungewohnt ist, Andre zu streicheln, Andres Lippen, Andres Zunge zu spüren – er will das und er will mehr davon.

Eine Weile lang macht keiner Anstalten, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie küssen sich einfach, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt – als würden sie das öfter machen. Andres Zunge streicht über seine Lippen, schiebt sich langsam in seinen Mund, sie halten sich fest, küssen sich weiter, weiter, weiter.  
Erst als Andre – wohl wegen akutem Luftmangel – japst, lösen sie sich voneinander. Sie unterbrechen den Kuss, verharren mit nur geringem Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern voreinander.

Sein Anblick macht Jan noch einmal bewusst, was er hier gerade getan hat. Andre, den er bis jetzt als unerreichbar angesehen hat, der für ihn nur ein Kumpel sein durfte – er hat ihn geküsst.  
Andre, Mann.

Die Gedanken rasen durch seinen Kopf, allen voran die Frage, was nun passieren soll. War das der Anfang zu einer größeren Sache? War das eine einmalige Knutscherei? Wie soll es weitergehen?  
Doch im Moment sind diese Fragen unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass er sich fühlt... Es gibt keine Worte, die dem Gefühl ansatzweise nahe kommen. Er ist so aufgeregt, irgendwie, und gleichzeitig ganz ruhig, wie.. angekommen. Jan ist angekommen. Er hat nicht nur das getan, über was er schon so lange nachgedacht hat, es fühlt sich auch so gut an, so richtig, so...  
Da ist wirklich mehr zwischen ihnen.

Andres Finger streichen über sein Gesicht, erst ganz ziellos, dann legt er die Hand an seine Wange und es ist nur noch sein Daumen, der seine Wange streichelt. So, als müsste er überprüfen, dass ihn seine Augen nicht trügen und er wirklich gerade Jan geküsst hat...  
Sein Blick ist ganz versunken, Jan kennt diesen Blick, den hat er immer drauf, wenn er sich extrem auf ein Spiel konzentriert. Nun hat er diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm und – es ist, als wären sie völlig alleine auf der Welt, als wäre gerade alles unwichtig und als gäbe es nur dieses Bett, Andre und ihn.  
Auch Jan hebt nun seine Hand, er legt sie auf Andres Rücken und streichelt auf und ab. Es ist wie eine Erkundungstour – das ist komplettes Neuland und das erklärt auch Andres Blick, er hat nämlich auch noch nie so lange, so bewusst seine Nähe gesucht.

Nach einer Weile ergreift Andre das Wort. Seine Stimme klingt belegt, er räuspert sich erst einmal.

„Das mit uns... Das ist etwas echt Großes.“

Etwas echt Großes...  
Jan spürt einfach, dass er damit nur sie beide meint. Nicht ihre Gruppe mit Cengiz, auch wenn die ebenfalls etwas Großes sein mag – jetzt geht es nur um sie beide.  
Er nickt. Mehr bringt er nicht zustande. Andre hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, findet er.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, aber... Es ist etwas echt Großes.“

~*~*~


	5. … wie du mich sitzen gelassen hast?

**… wie du mich sitzen gelassen hast?**

„Scheiße war es aber schon.“

Jan hat Andre mittlerweile verziehen. Natürlich hat er das – die Geschichte ist nun einige Jahre her und Andre hat einiges getan, um es wieder gut zu machen. Nichtsdestotrotz nutzt er jährlich die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu piesacken.

„Können wir den Teil nicht einfach überspringen?“

Andre wirft sich wirklich ins Zeug, um ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. Er zieht Jans Kopf auf seine Schulter – sogar verhältnismäßig sanft – und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.  
Hilft jedoch alles nichts. Jan schüttelt den Kopf, sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter.

„Nein. Das war ein wichtiger Schritt.“

~*~*~

Am nächsten Tag kommt Andre nicht zu Jan.  
Kurz nach dem Frühstück – das, wie es bei ihnen normal war, erst am Nachmittag stattfand -, hat Andre sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Keine Erklärung, nichts. Einfach nur „Ich muss los“ und weg war er.

Jan fühlt sich verdammt mies. Das Hochgefühl von letzter Nacht ist komplett verpufft. Denn dass Andres Verhalten mit diesem Kuss zu tun hat, ist ziemlich eindeutig. Normalerweise verhält er sich nicht so – normalerweise wäre er den ganzen Tag geblieben. Und selbst wenn etwas dazwischen gekommen ist... Er wäre eher widerwillig gegangen. Es hätte nicht so sehr nach Flucht ausgesehen.

Verdammt, gestern Nacht hat es noch danach ausgesehen, als wäre alles in Butter. Als wäre der Kuss nicht nur nicht das Ende ihrer Freundschaft, sondern auch der Beginn von etwas Neuem.  
Zumindest der zweite Teil sollte sich erledigt haben. Nun bleibt Jan nur noch eines übrig: Darauf zu hoffen, dass wenigstens ihre Freundschaft das übersteht.

Er schafft es nicht einmal, sich mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen. Jan fängt mehrere Spiele an und gibt nach kürzester Zeit auf. Als er mit der Kamera herumprobieren will, bekommt er gar nichts auf die Reihe.  
Andre fehlt und Andre lenkt ihn ab. So bleibt ihm nicht anderes übrig, als sich den ganzen Tag ins Bett zu legen und nachzudenken. Ist zwar auch ziemlich beschissen, weil es ihn immer noch weiter runter zieht, aber... Es muss sein. Er braucht eine Lösung, verdammt, er muss wissen, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll bei ihm und Andre.

Als es draußen schon längst dunkel ist und er schon ein paar Mal eingenickt ist, hat er ein Ergebnis. Er kann ohne eine Beziehung mit Andre leben, aber er kann nicht ohne Andre leben. So übel war ihre Freundschaft ja echt nicht und...  
Wer weiß, vielleicht war er wirklich auf dem Holzweg. Klingt für ihn sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich – wäre da nicht das elende Bauchkribbeln von gestern Nacht. Aber was hat das schon zu bedeuten? Man verliebt sich nicht in seinen besten Freund, auch nicht, wenn er Andre heißt.

Okay, er hat eine Art Lösung gefunden, jetzt kann er endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Andre gedanklich beiseite schieben und Dinge tun, die ihm Spaß machen. Doch ausgerechnet Andre macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Denn er steht plötzlich vor seiner Türe. Mitten in der Nacht und Jan schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Haustüre, bevor Andre seine Eltern oder die Nachbarn aufweckt.  
Andre steht vor seiner Haustüre. Er hat seine Lederjacke an, die zu seinen wertvollsten Besitztümern gehört, seine Haare sind penibel frisiert. Das ist kein Ferienoutfit, das wird Jan auf dem ersten Blick klar. Sein Ferienoutfit kennt er ja, da gehört auf jeden Fall mindestens eine Jogginghose dazu und die Hose, die Andre trägt, sieht eher unbequem aus.

Andre erwartet nicht, dass Jan ihn umgehend ins Haus lässt. Er bleibt einfach stehen und sieht ihn an.  
Gut so, Jan hätte ihn nämlich nicht umgehend ins Haus gelassen. Andre kann nicht einfach so abhauen und dann wieder aufkreuzen, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Er ist ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Mindestens eine – Jan muss wissen, warum er abgehauen ist und warum er wiedergekommen ist.  
Seine Körperhaltung – er lehnt zwar ziemlich locker im Türrahmen, doch er hat die Arme verschränkt und sein Blick ist nicht unbedingt freundlich – spricht Bände. So spart er es sich, Andre dazu aufzufordern, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Jan, ich... Ich habe mir ein Mädchen aufgerissen.“

Ein Mädchen aufgerissen. Okay. Die erste Frage wäre schon einmal geklärt. Und im Moment weiß Jan nicht, ob er die Antwort auf die zweite Frage jetzt noch packt. Nicht umgehend, jetzt fühlt er sich nämlich, als hätte Andre ihm in den Magen geschlagen.  
Sein frisch gewonnener Optimismus ist auf einen Schlag zerstört. Das Ergebnis von mehreren Stunden Grübeln und Frust – einfach weg. Der Plan, Andre als Freund zu behalten, ist noch da, doch im Augenblick überwiegt etwas anderes.  
Er fühlt sich ausgenutzt. Andre springt von einem Bett ins andere, okay, kann er machen, wenn er meint. Aber nicht, wenn das erste Bett seines war.

Nun macht Andre doch Anstalten, sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus zu drücken. Dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass Jan ihn reinlässt, ist ihm scheinbar schon klar – er fragt noch mal nach.

„Kann ich rein?“

Intuitiv bewegt Jan sich etwas zur Seite, so dass er mitten in der Türe steht. Wenn Andre es darauf anlegen würde, könnte er es schon an ihm vorbei schaffen, zumindest gäbe es dann eine Schlägerei vom Allerfeinsten, bei der sie beide recht ausgeglichene Chancen hätten, sie zu gewinnen. Aber Andre versteht auch so. Er bleibt stehen.

„Wärste halt zu ihr.“

Auf einen Schlag verschwindet die Spannung aus Andres Körper. Seine Schultern sacken nach unten, er lässt den Kopf sinken.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe.“

Jan lacht. Es ist ein kurzes, ziemliches hysterisches Lachen und es muss unbedingt raus. 'Scheiße gebaut', ja, so kann man das sagen. Schön, dass der werte Herr Schiebler von selbst darauf kommt.  
Andre tut nicht nur das. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion von Jan abzuwarten – das Lachen war wohl ausreichend – redet er weiter.

„Es waren nur ein paar Küsse, okay? Danach habe ich abgebrochen und bin direkt hierher gekommen.“

Diese Worte sind wie Stiche in sein Herz. Schön platziert, schön effektiv.  
Es tut so weh, so unglaublich weh. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre es nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn Andre nicht so reumütig wäre... Schlimm ist es so oder so. Bei ihnen waren es ja auch nur 'ein paar Küsse'. Und er hat gedacht, es wäre etwas Besonderes.

Wieder muss er nichts sagen. Das ist dann wohl der Vorteil davon, wenn man meint, sich in seinen besten Freund vergucken zu müssen – Andre weiß, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht, auch wenn er nichts sagt.

„Ich würde dich ja jetzt alleine lassen. Du hast dir den Freiraum verdient und ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mich nach dieser Aktion herein lässt, aber ich weiß, dass ich, wenn ich jetzt ins Heim gehe, die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen kann. Ich hab nicht nur deshalb immer bei dir gepennt, weil es praktisch war, wenn wir wieder bis tief in die Nacht gezockt haben. Ich bin bei dir zuhause, dein Bett ist mein Bett und so weiter.“

Diesmal ist Jan aus einem anderen Grund sprachlos. Dieser Redeschwall hat ihn komplett überrumpelt.  
Nicht nur ihn. Andre fährt sich durch die Haare, er sieht verdammt fertig aus. Doch einen Satz bringt er noch heraus.

„Fuck, du bist mein Zuhause, Jan.“

Ja, fuck. „Fuck“ trifft es perfekt. Denn fuck, gerade wird Jan bewusst, dass Andre ihn will, irgendwie. Aber im Moment weiß er nicht, ob er Andre noch will.

~*~*~


	6. … wie du es wieder gutgemacht hast?

**… wie du es wieder gutgemacht hast?**

„Das war ein echt schlimmer Moment für mich.“

Das hat Jan schon damals gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur deshalb Andre nicht einfach nach Hause geschickt. Es hat zwar unglaublich weh getan, die Wahrheit zu hören und zu merken, dass nicht nur er das scheiße findet, aber es war... Hoffnung. Dieser Moment, in dem sie beide gelitten haben wie Sau, hat gezeigt, dass da wirklich etwas ist, auf dem sie aufbauen können.

„Für mich auch. Ich habe mich gerade mit dem Kuss und so weiter arrangiert und dann kam der nächste Hammer. Da wurde mir klar, dass ich den Kuss doch nicht einfach so wegstecken kann.“

Andre lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Jans, er greift nach Jans Hand, die locker auf der Decke liegt. Ihre Finger verschränken sich wie intuitiv miteinander und Jan kann einfach nicht wegsehen, er starrt ihre Hände eine Weile lang an, weil er den Anblick so verdammt schön findet.  
Sie sind schon irgendwie ästhetisch. Und mehr als das – sie sind Kunst mit Gefühl, mit ganz viel Gefühl. Manchmal ohne Kunst, aber immer mit Gefühl.

„Ich würde echt gerne in die Vergangenheit reisen und mein altes Ich dafür schlagen, dass er dir weh getan hat. Niemand tut meinem Janni weh. Auch nicht mein altes Ich.“

Wäre damals aus dem Nichts ein etwas älterer Andre aufgetaucht, um den jungen Andre zu schlagen... Er hätte sich vermutlich nicht groß gewundert und ihn unterstützt.  
Zum Glück war nicht die Hilfe eines Zeitreisenden nötig. Sie haben das auch alleine hinbekommen.

„Sollen wir lieber darüber reden, wie du es wieder gutgemacht hast?“  
„Du meinst, wie ich so richtig abgeliefert habe?“

Ah, die reumütige Phase ist vorbei. Gut so – er hat Andre schon oft genug gesagt, dass er ihm verziehen hat. Hat er ja sogar noch in der gleichen Nacht. Um genau zu sein, hielt sich Andres Reue länger als seine Wut.

Ganz unrecht hat Andre nicht. Er hat wirklich abgeliefert.  
War aber auch das Mindeste.

~*~*~

„Wir haben uns gestern geküsst und heute hast du ein Mädel an der Angel. Sei ehrlich: Was würdest du mir als mein bester Freund raten, wenn es nicht um dich gehen würde?“

Jan hat Andre doch noch in sein Zimmer gelassen. Sie haben Gesprächsbedarf, das steht fest – und dieses Gespräch lässt sich leichter auf seinem Zimmer führen als vor der Haustüre, wo jeder mithören kann.  
Verdient hat Andre es ja nicht, dass er ihm für diese Nacht ein Dach über den Kopf bietet. Aber dafür muss er jetzt die Spanische Inquisition über sich ergehen lassen.

Andre sitzt auf dem Bett, er ist immer noch in sich zusammengesunken. Dafür fühlt Jan sich jetzt umso stärker. Er hat gerade so viel Energie – so viel Wut, die nach draußen muss und Andre bekommt alles ab.

Während Andre vor sich hin starrt, läuft Jan vor ihm auf und ab – er kann gerade einfach nicht stillhalten. Vielleicht bringt es Andre auch dazu, schneller nachzudenken...  
Denn dass er gerade über seine Frage nachdenkt, da ist Jan sich ziemlich sicher. So gut kennt er Andre dann doch, auch wenn er nicht weiß, inwieweit das Bild, das er von Andre hatte, noch zutreffend ist. Er hätte ihm ja auch nicht zugetraut, dass er ihn so behandelt.  
Dann ergreift Andre endlich das Wort. Plötzlich hebt er den Kopf und da ist tatsächlich verdammt viel Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick.

„Wenn es um eine x-beliebige Person gehen würde, würde ich dir natürlich sagen, dass du jemanden, der so etwas macht, in den Wind schießen sollst. Aber es ist nicht irgendjemand. Mann, du bist meine bessere Hälfte – also wirklich die bessere Hälfte. Ich bin der abgefuckte Typ und du bist die gute Seele und wir sind teilweise so unterschiedlich, aber dann auch wieder so ähnlich und wir gehören einfach zusammen.“

Okay, damit hat er echt nicht gerechnet. Und nicht nur das.  
Andre hat recht. Er ist tatsächlich nicht irgendjemand – er ist so viel mehr. Deshalb ist es ja auch so enttäuschend, was er getan hat.

Jan will etwas sagen, doch Andre kommt ihm zuvor. Er hebt die Hand, bedeutet ihm somit, ihn weitersprechen zu lassen. Nun endgültig überrumpelt schließt Jan den Mund wieder. Wenn er meint... Er lässt ihm das nur deshalb durchgehen, weil er eh nicht gewusst hätte, was er sagen soll.  
Und Andre macht den Eindruck, dass er nun echt viel loswerden muss.

„Ich habe das ernst gemeint gestern, dass das mit uns etwas echt Großes ist und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was genau es ist, aber bei dem Mädel habe ich festgestellt, dass es konkurrenzlos ist und du über allen stehst – sogar über Cengiz, Mann, und ein Mädel kann dich erst recht nicht übertrumpfen.“

Wieder hebt er seine Hand, diesmal ist es jedoch nicht nötig. Bevor Jan etwas sagen kann, braucht er etwas Zeit, um das zu verdauen. Hat Andre gerade...?  
Andre konnte sich noch daran erinnern, was er gestern gesagt hat und so wie es klingt, bedeutet es ihm tatsächlich etwas, es war tatsächlich nicht einfach so dahingesagt. Und das danach...  
Hat Andre ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden?

Andre lässt ihm nicht die Zeit, das zu verdauen. Er fährt einfach fort.

„Weißt du, ich verstehe dich doch, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab. Ich war verzweifelt, okay. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht täusche ich mich, vielleicht bist du doch nur mein bester Freund, der sich ganz nett küssen lässt. Ich dachte, vielleicht geht die Verwirrung weg, wenn ich ein Mädchen hab. Sie ging weg, aber nicht so wie gedacht... Aus Fehlern lernt man und ich schwöre, wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, dann krieg ich das so gut hin. Und ich hab 'ne Scheißangst, okay? Aber ich weiß spätestens jetzt, dass das mit uns wirklich groß ist und vielleicht ist das wirklich Liebe."

Hat er. Nun ist es ganz eindeutig – Andre hat von Liebe gesprochen.  
Liebe. Liebe, verdammt, Andre redet von Liebe, wenn es um ihn geht.

Andre hebt seinen Kopf, sie sehen sich an. Und...  
Er sieht verzweifelt aus, irgendwie. Recht viel mehr kann Jan nicht ausmachen, dafür ist er zu sehr durch den Wind, aber die Verzweiflung ist offensichtlich.  
Scheiße, und jetzt?

Sie halten den Blickkontakt, eine Minute, fünf Minuten, Jan kann nicht sagen, wie lange es dauert. Dann wendet Andre den Blick ab und fährt sich durch die Haare. Als er danach wieder zu Jan sieht, wirkt er etwas entspannter.  
Kein Wunder, er hat ja gerade seinen kompletten Seelenmüll abgeladen.

„Was zockst du gerade?“

Er nickt hinüber zu dem Computer, dessen Lämpchen noch leuchten. Und erstaunlicherweise ist Jan echt froh über die Ablenkung. Er braucht jetzt eine andere Beschäftigung, etwas, das diese Situation hier auflöst. Wie er reagieren soll, weiß er nämlich immer noch nicht.

„Habe das eine neue Spiel ausprobiert, das wir letztens gekauft haben. Ist Bullshit, da lohnt sich das Spielen nicht. Wollen wir das andere neue ausprobieren?“

Andre nickt und steht auf, Jan geht schon einmal zu seinem Computer herüber.  
Ja, das ist das, was er jetzt braucht. Einfach ein bisschen Normalität, nachdem Andre seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt oder zumindest ziemlich durcheinander geschüttelt hat.

Das zweite Spiel ist wesentlich besser als das erste – das gerade eben war keine Notlüge, er hat wirklich schon das andere Spiel ausprobiert und festgestellt, dass es mies ist, das lag nicht nur an seiner Laune. Andre muss ja nicht wissen, dass er danach aufgegeben hat und nur über ihn nachgedacht hat.  
Apropos...  
Wieder ist alles anders. Während er sich vorher noch damit abgefunden hat, bei Andre nicht über eine Freundschaft herauskommen zu können, hat er nun ein ziemlich eindeutiges Geständnis von seinem besten Freund. Und das hat er genau dann bekommen, als er das Gefühl hatte, ihre Freundschaft inklusive seinem Herz zu den Gedanken an eine Beziehung in die Tonne kloppen zu können.

Er nimmt es Andre immer noch übel, was er getan hat, wie er ihn behandelt hat. Aber verdammt, das gerade eben war wirklich ein Liebesgeständnis, zwar ein etwas holpriges, aber Andre hat gesagt, dass er etwas für ihn empfindet und dass er bereit wäre, es mit ihnen zu versuchen.  
Dass er das Mädchen als Denkanstoß gebraucht hat, ist zwar beschissen, aber eigentlich zählt das jetzt nicht mehr. Andre hat ihm gestern keine Treue geschworen, deshalb hat er auch kein Versprechen gebrochen, aber jetzt tut er das und Jan kennt Andre so gut, dass er weiß, dass er sich darauf verlassen kann, wenn Andre ihm etwas verspricht. Und...

Natürlich will er Andre noch. Er sieht ihn an und sein Magen macht immer noch einen kleinen Hüpfer. Mal, wenn Andre lacht, mal, wenn er die Stirn runzelt, mal einfach so.  
Er will Andre, Andre will ihn. Es ist so einfach – und Jan will nicht noch länger warten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Bildschirm. Sieht nach einer eher kniffeligen Stelle aus – dazu passt auch, dass Andre ziemlich konzentriert auf der Tastatur herumhackt.  
Ist ihm egal. Jan will nicht den richtigen Moment abwarten. Der richtige Moment ist jetzt.

Er hebt die Hand, geht noch einmal, während sie schon über Andres Rücken schwebt, kurz in sich. Ja, verdammt, er will das.  
Kaum berührt seine Hand Andres Rücken, dreht er ruckartig seinen Kopf zu Jan. Ohne Zögern, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was auf dem Monitor passiert. Und auch das ist so vielsagend – Andre lässt sich normalerweise kaum ablenken, aber jetzt hat er keine Sekunde gezögert, bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit vom Spiel genommen und auf Jan gerichtet hat.  
Jan schluckt. Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Richtung...

Seine Hand gleitet nach oben, legt sich in Andres Nacken. Er zieht ihn zu sich und dann...  
Dann ist es ganz einfach. Dann küsst ihn einfach.

~*~*~


	7. … wie Cengiz reagiert hat?

**… wie Cengiz reagiert hat?**

„Abgeliefert, ich weiß ja nicht. Du hast deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen und es war arschknapp.“  
„Hey, nicht jeder bekommt am Tag nach dem ersten Kuss ein Liebesgeständnis!“

Gut, ganz unrecht hat Andre nicht. Er hat tatsächlich mehr getan, als nur das Nötigste zu retten. In seiner Verzweiflung hat er einfach alle Register gezogen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, um ihn zu halten.  
Mit Erfolg. Der Anfang war zwar verdammt holprig, aber als sie diese Probleme hinter sich gebracht haben, lief es echt gut. Alles war geklärt, es gab nur noch sie beide, sie waren beide zufrieden.

Bevor Jan noch einen Muskelkater in den Wangen bekommt, weil er das Grinsen partout nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, sobald er an diese Zeit denkt, wechselt er das Thema – zumindest halbwegs.

„Ich glaube, wir haben den ganzen Sommer in meinem Bett verbracht.“

Schon zuvor waren sie echt oft in Jans Bett – allerdings hat sich das auf ihre Schlafenszeiten beschränkt. Nach den ersten Küssen und der ersten Aussprache hatten sie allerdings besseres zu tun. Das Zocken stand hinten an, stattdessen lagen sie ständig in Jans Bett und küssten sich, fummelten ein bisschen... Allzu viel haben sie sich nicht getraut, schließlich waren Jans Eltern fast immer in der Wohnung und das war ein ziemlich großes Hindernis. Spaß hatten sie trotzdem.

„Können wir gerne mal wieder machen.“  
„Na klar, wie wäre es mit diesem Sommer?“

Jan dreht seinen Kopf und bemerkt, dass Andre ihn ansieht. Sie grinsen sich an und...  
Das ist dann wohl das Gegenteil von 'Liebe auf dem ersten Blick'. Wenn Jan Andre ansieht und sich die Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitet und man die Verbundenheit, die sich im Laufe der Jahre zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat, förmlich spürt.  
Er hat sich ziemlich früh in Andre verliebt, hatte ziemlich früh wegen ihm Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Das Gefühl ist größtenteils verflogen, die erste Verliebtheit ist vorbei. Dafür wurde sie ersetzt von einer grundsoliden Liebe und die fällt Jan besonders in solchen Momenten auf.

„Aber der Sommer ist schon fast vorbei, Jan. Wenn wir wirklich den ganzen Sommer über im Bett bleiben wollen, müssen wir uns schon pünktlich zum Sommeranfang ins Bett legen.“

Wider seiner Worte richtet Andre sich ein kleines bisschen auf, um ihn bequemer küssen zu können, während seine Hand Jans Bauch herunter streicht.  
Wie war das noch mal? Erst mal kein Sex, erst mal kein Sommer im Bett? Das hier geht eher in eine andere Richtung. Aber Jan will sich nicht beschweren, definitiv nicht. Er mag es, wie Andre sich langsam auf ihn sinken lässt, wie er langsam den Kuss vertieft...

Dementsprechend enttäuscht ist er, als Andre sich doch wieder von ihm löst und auf seinen Platz neben ihm zurück rutscht. Wäre schon nicht übel, ihre Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen...  
Nachher. Noch ein bisschen draußen sitzen bleiben und dann ab nach drinnen, Richtung Bett und so.

Auch Andre kehrt nun zum Gespräch zurück, er greift den Faden auf und gräbt eine weitere Erinnerung an ihre Anfangsphase aus.

„Und deine Mutter kam ständig rein und meinte, dass wir nicht so tun müssen, als würden wir ausnahmsweise nicht zocken. Dabei waren wir wirklich nicht am Computer.“  
„Stimmt. Aber das hat sie selbst dann noch gesagt, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass wir zusammen sind. Irgendwie glaubt uns keiner, dass wir auch noch etwas anderes tun können als zocken.“  
„Noch dazu etwas mit Gefühlen...“

Andre verzieht das Gesicht und Jan muss wieder loslachen. Es braucht nicht viel, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen und Andre hat einen echt guten Fühler dafür.

„Weißt du noch, wie Cengiz reagiert hat?“

Natürlich weiß Andre sofort, worauf er anspielt. Es gibt nicht allzu viele Leute, die von ihrer Beziehung wissen, aber Cengiz war derjenige, der sich bei ihrem Outing am dämlichsten angestellt hat.  
Halten sie ihm heute noch gerne vor. Wahrscheinlich darf er sich das morgen beim Frühstück wieder ganz ausführlich anhören – langsam dürfte Cengiz es gewohnt sein, diese Sprüche am Morgen nach der „Weißt du noch...?“-Nacht zu hören.

„Jaaa. Er kam nach Hause und weil wir ihm nicht sagen konnten, was wir Neues ausprobiert haben und wir auch keine Spielberichte oder so in petto hatten, hat er alle möglichen komischen Theorien aufgestellt, was wir den Sommer über getan haben.“

Mit jedem Jahr, das vergeht, können sie sich an immer weniger Theorien erinnern. Aber die allgemeine Erinnerung – dass Cengiz wirklich an alles gedacht hat, nur nicht daran, dass sie ein Paar sein könnten – bleibt. Das hält sich wacker.

~*~*~

Dass es schwierig werden würde, Cengiz von ihrer frischen Beziehung zu erzählen, war Jan schnell klar. Aber es muss sein, da waren sie sich einig. Sie hängen so viel mit ihm herum, er muss das einfach wissen. Trotzdem hatte Jan schon die ganze Zeit Schiss vor der großen Offenbarung. Er ist zwar echt glücklich mit Andre und stolz auf ihre Beziehung, aber er weiß nicht, ob er bereit ist, groß darüber zu reden.  
Mit Andre schon, das auf jeden Fall. Das ist auch gut so – es tut ihm gut, mit Andre über das zu sprechen, was sich da zwischen ihnen entwickelt hat. Doch die Beziehung vor anderen Leuten zu präsentieren und erklären, das ist ihm unangenehm – schon alleine der Gedanke daran.

Ja, schon das wäre schwierig genug gewesen. Aber Cengiz ist so unfassbar planlos...  
Anfangs haben er und Andre immer darüber gelacht, wenn Cengiz mit seinen Theorien, was sie den lieben langen Sommer lang getan haben, ankamen. Doch so geht ein Tag nach dem anderen ins Land und sie haben es Cengiz immer noch nicht gesagt.

Es ist Andre, dem schließlich der Kragen platzt. Dazu benötigt es nicht einmal mehr eine Theorie – eine kleine Andeutung von Cengiz, ein kurzes „habt ihr ja den ganzen Sommer über gemacht“ reicht. Dabei liegt er gar nicht so daneben – es ging darum, dass sie so selten Jans Zimmer verlassen und das war auch während Cengiz' Urlaub der Fall.

„Willst du wissen, was wir den Sommer über getan haben? Wir haben uns gegenseitig die Zungen in den Hals geschoben, wir haben miteinander rumgemacht. Da drüben.“

Andre nickt zu Jans Bett hinüber, sofort dreht Cengiz seinen Kopf. Seine Augen sind geweitet, er ist...  
Überrascht. Auf jeden Fall überrascht.  
Ja, sie wollten Cengiz einweihen. Aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt so. Vielleicht etwas... gefühlvoller.

„Mann, Andre.“  
„Ja, ist doch so.“

An und für sich könnte Jan problemlos weiter kabbeln, doch ein Blick auf Cengiz zeigt, dass das jetzt unangebracht ist – dass es Wichtigeres gibt. Cengiz starrt nämlich immer noch aufs Bett, als ob...  
Nun ja, als ob man ihm gerade mitgeteilt hätte, dass sich dort seine zwei besten Freunde miteinander vergnügt hätten.

Jans Herz rutscht ein kleines bisschen in seine Hose. Sie hatten die vage Hoffnung, dass Cengiz, wenn sie ihm von ihrer Beziehung erzählen, sagt, dass er das eh schon geahnt hat. Diese Hoffnung hat sich gerade erledigt – es ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Cengiz ist komplett überrascht und erst einmal auch überfordert.

„Ist das... schlimm oder so?“

Nun wendet Cengiz endlich den Blick vom Bett ab. Er sieht erst nach links, wo Andre sitzt, dann nach rechts zu Jan, der die Frage gestellt hat. Dann deutet er ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an.

„Es ist nur heftig.“

Verständnisvoll sein, er muss jetzt verständnisvoll sein. Kriegt er auch ganz gut hin, schließlich kann er Cengiz echt gut verstehen. Andre und er hatten mit diesen Erkenntnissen ja auch erst einmal zu kämpfen.

„Ich weiß. Deshalb wollten wir es dir schonend beibringen.“

Ein kurzer Blick über Cengiz' Schulter hinweg zu Andre genügt, damit sein Freund seinen Mund wieder schließt. Ist wohl im Moment besser so – Cengiz muss das erst einmal sacken lassen, dann müssen sie keine Rücksicht mehr auf ihn nehmen.

Nach einer Weile kriegt Cengiz sich tatsächlich wieder ein. Es war echt hilfreich, dass Andre vorgeschlagen hat, endlich weiter zu zocken. Das hat ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich gar nicht mal so viel geändert hat. Jan und Andre sind weiterhin seine Freunde, es geht weiter wie bisher – vor allem im Umgang mit Cengiz hat sich nichts geändert, aber auch sonst ist es nicht viel.  
Die Veränderungen sind eher klein. Hin und wieder küssen sie sich, außerdem schläft Cengiz seit ihrem Outing nicht mehr mit im Bett, sondern auf Jans Couch. Da hat er ungefähr so viel Platz wie im Bett, ist also kein großer Verlust für ihn – und Jan und Andre haben etwas mehr Platz. Das ist also keine allzu üble Lösung und Jan kann gut nachvollziehen, dass Cengiz nicht unbedingt mit einem Pärchen im (verdammt engen) Bett schlafen will.

~*~*~


	8. … wie wir zum ersten Mal alleine in deiner Wohnung waren?

**… wie wir zum ersten Mal alleine in deiner Wohnung waren?**

„Ich denke, am schwierigsten für Cengiz war, dass wir damit nicht mehr die drei Opfer waren, die einfach nur zusammen gezockt haben.“  
„Waren wir nicht? Als ob.“

Andre grinst, dann zieht er ihn am Ohr. Jan ist echt froh, dass er gerade kaum Bewegungsfreiheit hat, sonst wäre es nicht dabei geblieben.

„Ja, klar waren wir weiterhin die Opfer, die die ganze Zeit gezockt haben. Aber wir waren nicht mehr die drei Musketiere oder so. Unbeliebt, Single... Er war plötzlich der einzige Single.“  
„Hat aber nicht viel geändert. Wir haben ja niemanden Neues mit ins Boot geholt.“  
„Das hat Cengiz dann scheinbar auch bemerkt. Sonst wäre nicht so schnell wieder alles gut geworden.“

Jan lehnt seinen Kopf an Andres, eine Weile hört er nur seine Atemzüge. Und die Geräusche der Stadt, klar, doch die blendet er mittlerweile problemlos aus.  
Im Kopf spult er ein bisschen weiter vor in ihrer Geschichte. Bis hin zu...

Sie haben als Paar tatsächlich viel mehr miteinander geredet als zuvor – so ist es auch heute noch. Und eines ihrer ersten größeren Themen war die Sache mit Andres Wohnsituation. Im Heim war er zwar ganz gut aufgehoben, aber ideal war das nicht.  
Also haben sie sich immer wieder zusammengesetzt, haben sogar, wenn Andre mal nicht zu Besuch war, darüber geschrieben. So lange, bis Andre zu dem Beschluss kam, auszuziehen. Sie haben eine Möglichkeit zum Betreuten Wohnen gefunden und nach reichlicher Überlegung klang das für Andre besser als weiterhin im Heim zu wohnen.

Andres erste Wohnung. Die einzige eigene Wohnung, die er hatte.

Direkt nach dem Einzug hat er Jan ganz feierlich einen Wohnungsschlüssel überreicht, mit dem Kommentar „Cengiz bekommt auch einen. Ihr seid beide jederzeit willkommen, aber Cengiz muss noch ein bisschen warten und du bist noch ein bisschen willkommener.“. Und tatsächlich hat sich damit ihr Lebensmittelpunkt ein wenig verlagert – sie waren nicht mehr ganz so oft in Jans Zimmer und dafür öfter mal bei Andre.

„Weißt du, was ich an der Heimat am meisten vermisse?“  
„Mh?“

Er wüsste jetzt echt gerne, woran Andre denkt. Vermutlich geht er alles durch, was Jan vermissen könnte und es wäre echt interessant zu wissen, was das in Andres Augen ist. Der Wald, in dem sie öfter unterwegs waren? Die Kochkünste seiner Mutter? Die Schulzeit?  
Andre tut ihm den Gefallen nicht, er behält seine Gedanken für sich.

„Deine Wohnung. Es ist zwar schon schade, die Familie kaum noch zu sehen, aber die kann ich immer wieder besuchen. Die Wohnung dagegen... Es war so gut, einfach mal seine Ruhe zu haben.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie sich Andres Augenbrauen heben. Er versteht, was er sagen will.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hat er einen Einwand.

„Ja, stimmt schon. Aber ganz so war es ja auch nicht. Cengiz war ständig da und dann waren wir auch total oft bei dir.“

Andre hat recht. Sie hätten den Luxus von Andres eigener Wohnung öfter nutzen können, doch dafür waren sie zu sehr in ihren gewohnten Mustern verstrickt. Zweisamkeit schön und gut, aber Zocken und Cengiz waren ihnen auch wichtig – sind es heute immer noch.

Lange hielt das sowieso nicht an, mit Andres Wohnung als Rückzugsort. Und daran war gewissermaßen Jan schuld.  
Dass es für Andre schwer werden würde, die Wohnung zu finanzieren, war ihnen von Anfang an klar. Doch dass es nach einer Weile Andres Möglichkeiten überschritt, davon hat Jan erst einmal nichts mitbekommen. Er hat nur gemerkt, dass Andre immer öfter bei ihren abendlichen Treffen später kam oder früher ging – ganz selten war es sogar so, dass er in der Nacht zwischendurch verschwunden und dann zu ihnen zurückgekehrt ist.  
Ein bisschen hat sich Jan dieses Treiben angesehen, dann wurde es ihm zu mysteriös und er hat Andre damit konfrontiert. Der war nach anfänglichem Sträuben dann doch recht schnell gesprächsbereit und hat ihm erzählt, was er in diesen Nächten tat.

Er ging nicht fremd. Das war schon mal gut, das war Jans schlimmste Befürchtung. Allerdings war die Alternative nicht allzu viel besser: Andre stahl. Er überfiel Firmen, vor allem Autohäuser, ließ alles mitgehen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war und verkaufte es weiter, um so die Wohnung finanzieren zu können.  
Es war... Es war nicht unbedingt ein Schlag für ihre doch recht frische Beziehung, das nicht. Aber es hat Jan gezeigt, dass nicht alles so perfekt und reibungslos lief wie gedacht. Es war ihre erste große Herausforderung.

Sie haben sie gemeistert. Auch wenn es zuerst schlimmer wurde – Jan konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass sein Freund stahl. Er hat es darauf geschoben, dass er mit fast vierzehn dazu gezwungen wurde zu klauen und es seitdem beschissen fand, erst nach einiger Überlegung fiel ihm sein wahres Motiv auf. Ja, es hatte mit seinem eigenen Überfall zu tun. Nur anders als gedacht. Jan konnte sich noch verdammt gut an die Aufregung erinnern, an die Angst, erwischt zu werden... Und das war ein einziger Diebstahl. Sie waren damals nicht angewiesen auf die Diebesgüter und er war noch nicht einmal strafmündig.  
Bei Andre sah das ganz anders aus. Er war Wiederholungstäter, er brauchte die Kohle und wenn man ihn erwischt hätte, wäre er im Knast gelandet. Musste verdammt schwer gewesen sein für ihn.

Sie haben eine Lösung gefunden. Erst hat Jan sein Taschengeld gespendet – natürlich war Andre erst einmal dagegen, doch als sich herausgestellt hat, wie viel Geld Jan sparen konnte, indem er seine Starbucks-Sucht etwas zügelte, nahm er die Unterstützung, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, an. Und zum nächstmöglichen Termin hat Andre die Wohnung aufgegeben und zog in Jans Zimmer ein.  
Seine Eltern waren nicht unbedingt davon begeistert, dass Andre daraufhin endgültig bei ihnen lebte. Aber sie haben es so hingenommen und sich damit arrangiert. Es war ihnen allen klar, dass das eh keine langfristige Lösung war – zu dieser Zeit gab es schon den Plan, zusammen mit Cengiz nach Hamburg zu ziehen.

Aber es gibt definitiv auch schöne Erinnerungen, die Jan mit Andres Wohnung verbindet.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir zum ersten Mal alleine in deiner Wohnung waren?“

Andre braucht nur wenige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, worauf Jan anspielt. Sein Grinsen wird ganz breit und Jan ist sich sicher, dass er gerade ebenfalls an diesen Tag zurückdenkt.

~*~*~

Der Gang zu Andres Wohnungstüre fühlt sich an, als würde er auf Kohlen laufen. Oder als wäre er in der Nähe von einem Ameisenhügel unterwegs – die Vorstellung von unzähligen Ameisen, die über ihn laufen, passt besser zu dem Kribbeln, das sich auf seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hat.  
Jan ist aufgeregt. Es hat sich schon die ganze Zeit über angesammelt, die Aufregung wurde immer mehr.

Sie haben sich wieder bei Andre getroffen. Sie, das sind natürlich Andre, Cengiz und er. Nun wird ihre Gruppe allerdings reduziert – Cengiz muss heute früher nach Hause.  
Und deshalb ist Jan aufgeregt. Das könnte das erste Mal werden, dass er mit Andre alleine ist – so richtig alleine.

Er ist nicht der einzige, der darauf gekommen ist. Sie haben schon zu dritt ein bisschen herum gescherzt... Beziehungsweise: Vor allem Cengiz hat Witze gerissen, darüber, dass sie es heute miteinander treiben werden.  
Weder Andre noch Jan haben verneint. Es ist durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen.

An und für sich ist es nicht einmal eine Überwindungssache. Jan will es, Jan will mit Andre schlafen. Und der auch mit ihm – sie haben schon ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen. Ist jetzt auch nicht so, dass sie sich nicht trauen. Sie schaffen es ja schließlich auch, sich an die Wäsche zu gehen, sich gegenseitig einen herunterzuholen... Ist auch jedes Mal verdammt gut und deshalb wollen sie den nächsten Schritt machen.  
Das, was sie hindert, sind die Menschen um sie herum. Zuerst waren sie etwas zögerlich, weil Jans Zimmer zwar für eine schnelle Nummer okay, für eine größere Aktion jedoch zu nah bei seinen Eltern war. Andres Zimmer im Kinderheim war tabu, dort haben sie sich ja nicht einmal getroffen. Dann kam Andre an die Wohnung und sie dachten, sie haben dort endlich ihre Ruhe.

Falsch gedacht. Bisher wurden sie wirklich jedes Mal gestört. Die meiste Zeit ist Cengiz da, ansonsten kamen irgendwelche unnötigen Anrufe, die sie unterbrochen haben, jemand hat an der Türe geklingelt...  
Heute starten sie wohl den nächsten Versuch. An und für sich sind sie heute Nacht alleine – sie haben sogar die ganze Nacht für sich und irgendwann sollten sich da doch ein paar ruhige Momente ergeben.

Im Augenblick bringen sie Cengiz zur Türe. Es ist ihr Glück, dass er es schon etwas eilig hat, weil sie beim Zocken die Zeit vergessen haben. Nichtsdestotrotz nutzt er die verbleibende Zeit, um ihnen auf den Sack zu gehen.

„Und? Habt ihr schön Kondome gekauft?“  
„Alter, halt' die Fresse.“

Andre legt bestimmend seine Hand auf Cengiz' Rücken, um ihn zur Türe zu schieben. Das ändert jedoch nichts an Cengiz' breitem Grinsen – er genießt das hier, ganz klar.  
Jan nicht. Und so wie es aussieht, geht es Andre eher wie ihm als wie Cengiz.

Sie haben tatsächlich Kondome besorgt. Da war es dann doch ganz gut, dass sie nicht so bald miteinander schlafen konnten wie gewollt – nach einem abgebrochenen Versuch haben sie sich über Sex unterhalten und sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie davor erst einmal noch einkaufen gehen müssen.  
Andre wäre ja sogar bereit gewesen, ohne Kondom mit ihm zu schlafen. Nur Jans Arztphobie stand dem im Wege – Jan kann nun mal nicht sicher sagen, ob er wirklich komplett gesund ist, weil er, seit er denken kann, Bluttests und ähnliches verweigert.  
Geht Cengiz allerdings gar nichts an. Und während ihm dieses Gespräch, als er es mit Andre geführt hat, Sicherheit gegeben hat, macht ihn das Thema jetzt noch etwas aufgeregter.

„Ihr müsst da schon vorsichtiger sein. Nicht, dass einer von euch schwanger wird. Wer wird denn die Mutter?“

Nun greift auch Jan ein.

„Alter, Cengiz. Das ist echt unnötig.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Andre Cengiz richtiggehend nach vorne schubst. Allzu erfolgreich ist er nicht, Cengiz macht nur einen ganz kleinen Schritt nach vorne. Aber das ist verhältnismäßig viel und das merkt auch der Geschubste selbst.

„Okay, ist gut, ich verstehe, ihr wollt jetzt endlich alleine sein...“

Erstaunlich ruhig zieht er seine Schuhe an und greift nach seiner Tasche und seiner Jacke. Erst als er schon auf dem Hausflur steht, sagt er wieder etwas.

„Und nicht zu laut, okay?“

Mehr kann er dann auch gar nicht mehr sagen. Andre schlägt ihm die Türe direkt vor der Nase zu.

„Alter. Er ist ja ein echt guter Freund, aber manchmal...“  
„... ist er etwas anstrengend?“  
„Genau.“

Mit einem Seufzen lehnt sich Andre gegen die Wand. Seine Hand gleitet durch seine Haare und gleichzeitig ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Von erschöpft hin zu... verlegen?  
Auch sein Blick zu Jan hinüber ist verlegen. Okay, wenn er jetzt unsicher wird...  
Er ist nicht alleine damit. So sehr Jan auch mit ihm schlafen will – ein bisschen Unsicherheit ist trotzdem da.

Dann ergreift Andre das Wort. Er lässt ganz langsam die Hand sinken, sein Blick ist fest auf Jan gerichtet.

„Hättest du Lust, dass wir... Wollen wir heute mal unsere Ruhe haben?“

Ja, ja, ja! Auf jeden Fall. Auch wenn diese Frage endgültig bedeutet, dass sie ähnliche Vorstellungen für den weiteren Verlauf des Abends haben und das wiederum bedeutet, dass sie kurz vor ihrem ersten Mal stehen.  
Jan bekämpft die Unsicherheit mit seiner Standardwaffe: Mit Humor.

„Stellst du die Klingel ab, oder wie?“

Doch Andre reagiert erstaunlich ernst. Kurz grinst er, dann kehrt die Nervosität auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Genau das hatte ich tatsächlich vor.“  
„Okay, dann...“

Jan schluckt. Der Vorschlag mit der Klingel war eine indirekte Frage und er beeinflusst mit seiner Antwort den weiteren Verlauf des Abends. Entweder sagt er zu oder er sagt ab.

„Handys auch aus? Nicht dass wieder so ein komischer Typ aus deiner Klasse anruft.“

Hat er das jetzt richtig gesagt?  
Scheinbar. Kurz runzelt Andre seine Stirn, doch dann glätten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und auch die Unsicherheit ist verschwunden.

„Ja. Alles.“

~*~*~


	9. ... wie wir das erste Mal so richtig alleine in meiner Wohnung waren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, es geht endlich weiter! \o/ Kleine Vorschau: 4 Kapitel kommen noch :D
> 
> Außerdem möchte ich euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch wünschen ♥ (Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, vor Silvester noch einmal hier zu posten... :D)

**... wie wir das erste Mal so richtig alleine in meiner Wohnung waren?**

„Wir waren damals so jung und unschuldig...“

Jan grinst zu Andre hoch, doch der verzieht seinen Mund zu einem Schmollmund.

„Ich schon. Du nicht. Ich bin mir so unterlegen vorgekommen - du hattest ja wenigstens schon ein bisschen Erfahrung und warst volljährig. Ich dagegen... Ich war die minderjährige Jungfrau.“  
„Viel geholfen hat mir meine Erfahrung da aber auch nicht. War für uns beide das erste Mal mit 'nem Kerl und für mich das erste Mal unten.“

Andres Hand nimmt ihre Streicheleinheiten wieder auf, er tätschelt seine Schulter und Jans Bauch kribbelt. Immer noch, nach all den Jahren...  
Er hat Andre überzeugt. Das ist offensichtlich. Trotzdem setzt Jan noch einen oben drauf.

„Das war aber das erste und letzte Mal, dass du dir unterlegen vorgekommen bist, oder?“

Volltreffer. Andre lacht. Und Jan hofft für ihn, dass er so dankbar für den Egoboost ist, dass er auf eine Stichelei à la 'als ob ich dir jemals unterlegen wäre' verzichtet.  
Tut er tatsächlich.

„Ja. War damals auch nur... Zu viel nachgedacht einfach. Wir waren immer auf Augenhöhe.“

Ja, mit dieser Antwort ist Jan zufrieden. So zufrieden, dass er sich ein bisschen streckt und Andres Lippen zu einem Kuss einfängt.  
Nur ein kurzer Kuss - danach müssen sie weiter in der Vergangenheit schwelgen.  
Es ist wieder Andre, der das Wort ergreift.

„Wärst du tatsächlich auf einem ganz anderen Level gewesen, hätten wir das wahrscheinlich nicht so gut hinbekommen.“

Ein anderes Level... Jan versteht, was Andre meint, in seinen Ohren ist das auch eine echt passende Beschreibung. Doch ihm ist auch bewusst, dass andere Leute der Meinung wären, dass das der Zocker war, der da aus Andre gesprochen hat.  
Kein Problem für Jan. Er liebt jede Seite an Andre, auch die Zockerseite.

„Und wer weiß, was dann gewesen wäre... Dann hätten wir vermutlich unsere Beziehung in den Wind geschossen und gedacht, dass wir eben doch nur Freunde sind.“

Und damit wären sie falsch gelegen - ihre Beziehung besteht ja nicht umsonst schon so lange.  
Andre zieht ihn näher an sich, er drückt ihn an sich.

„So war es aber nicht. Also: Weißt du noch, wie wir das erste Mal so richtig alleine in meiner Wohnung waren?“

~*~*~

Eine Weile stehen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber. Sehen sich an, warten ab.  
Dann erbarmt sich Jan und stellt die offensichtliche Frage.

„Und jetzt?“

Hilft nur erst mal nicht weiter. Andre zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht.“

Also, was sie nachher machen wollen, steht ja schon einmal fest. Aber davor? Jan überlegt, dann fällt ihm etwas ein.

„Wir sollten darauf anstoßen, dass wir endlich alleine sind.“

Andre wirkt tatsächlich so, als wäre er erleichtert, dass Jan etwas eingefallen ist - auch wenn es bescheuert ist. Und dann springt er auf den Zug auf.

„Aber ich hab keinen Alk da.“  
„Kuss geht auch.“

Das lässt Andre sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er stößt sich von der Wand ab, geht zu ihm hinüber, zieht ihn in seine Arme und küsst ihn.  
Okay, die Idee war doch nicht bescheuert. Im Gegenteil, die Idee war echt gut. Denn dieser Kuss... Das ist bekanntes Territorium, hier wissen sie beide, was zu tun ist, hier brauchen sie keinen Plan.  
Jan entspannt sich allmählich und Andre geht es ähnlich, wenn man danach geht, wie er ihn küsst. Keine Spur von Zurückhaltung oder Vorsicht. Er wird immer drängender. Ihre Zungen umspielen sich und das reicht nicht, bei weitem nicht, deshalb ist Jan echt dankbar, als Andre seine Hände unter seinen Pulli schiebt.

An diesem Punkt waren sie schon öfter. So aufgeheizt, dass sie mehr wollten als nur den Kuss - und jetzt sind sie endlich alleine, jetzt bedeutet dieser Punkt nicht mehr, dass sie aufhören müssen, weil es sonst zu viel wird.  
Nein, jetzt können sie einfach weitermachen. Können sich treiben lassen.

Dann löst sich Andre von ihm, er braucht einen Moment, um wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„Kuss habe ich da. Aber nur für dich.“

Jan versteht nicht auf Anhieb, was er meint. Mann, er war gerade gedanklich noch ganz woanders - okay, genau genommen waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich anwesend -, da kann Andre nicht einfach so etwas raushauen.  
Doch dann kommt es auch bei ihm an. Stimmt, er war derjenige, der damit angefangen hat.  
Nun breitet sich ein Grinsen auf Jans Gesicht aus. Nicht, dass er das angezweifelt hat - aber gut zu wissen, dass Andres Küsse nur für ihn sind.

„Dann red' nicht so viel und gib' mir welche.“

Damit Andre ja nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt, ergreift Jan die Initiative. Seine Hand wandert von Andres Nacken hinauf, seine Finger schieben sich in seine Haare und er zieht ihn an sich heran, um den Kuss wieder aufgreifen zu können.  
Sollte Andre tatsächlich geplant haben, ihn in irgendeiner Form zappeln zu lassen, haben sich diese Gedanken mit dem Kuss erledigt. Er schmiegt sich an Jan, seine Hände wandern wieder unter Jans Pulli und sie setzen den Kuss quasi nahtlos fort.

Ja, das ist gut. Wenn er Andres Hände auf seiner Haut spürt, beginnt alles zu kribbeln und... Das Verlangen steigt. Er will Andre.  
Diesmal ist er es, der den Kuss unterbricht.

„Gehen wir rüber?“

Mehr Worte sind nicht nötig. Andres Wohnung ist sehr überschaubar, 'rüber' damit ebenfalls. Und in dieser Situation ist klar, dass er nicht die Küche meint.  
Andre nickt, dann greift er nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn mit sich. So, als würde er eventuelle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg räumen wollen - so, als hätte er die Befürchtung, Jan könnte doch etwas anderes gemeint haben.  
Sie sind sich einig. Andre zieht ihn zu seinem Bett.

Bett... Jan zögert kurz, er spürt, wie sich die Nervosität wieder einen Weg nach oben bahnen will. Irgendwie kommt ihm das so konsequent vor...  
Ist es nicht. Andres Bett ist kein Neuland für ihn, er lag dort schon öfter, sogar mit Andre, sogar küssend. Und dann denkt Jan daran, wie Andre ihn das letzte Mal von sich geschoben hat und „Cengiz.“ gemurmelt hat. So etwas passiert ihnen heute nicht, Cengiz ist heute nicht da, sie müssen keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
Andre lässt ihm keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Seine Hände legen sich auf Jans Hüften, wandern erneut unter seinen Pulli, während er den Kuss wieder aufnimmt.

Nun beschließt auch Jan, etwas mehr Initiative zu ergreifen. Ziemlich zielstrebig gleiten seine Hände, die bis gerade eben nur auf Andres Schulterblättern ruhten, nach unten, greifen den Saum von Andres T-Shirt und... Okay, warum nicht? Mehr Haut schadet nicht und er hat da jetzt echt Bock drauf.  
Jan unterbricht also kurz den Kuss, um Andre sein Oberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen. Der nutzt diese Pause, um ihm ebenfalls den Pulli auszuziehen. Und dann macht er einfach weiter - plötzlich sind seine Finger am Verschluss von Jans Hose und kurz darauf liegt sie bei den anderen Klamotten am Boden.

Sie nehmen den Kuss nicht umgehend wieder auf. Andre lächelt ihn nervös an, Jan erwidert das Lächeln, vermutlich ebenso nervös. Dann legt Andre seine Hände auf Jans Schultern und drückt ihn auf die Matratze. Er folgt ihm sofort, schiebt sich über ihn - Jan schlingt die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn zu sich herunter.  
Und was jetzt? Im Gegensatz zu gerade eben ist Jan nicht damit überfordert, was er tun soll - er weiß nicht, was er zuerst tun soll. Andre küssen, seinen Hals küssen, die Hände in seine Hose schieben, seine Hose ausziehen...  
Er entscheidet sich für einen Kompromiss. Seine Lippen pressen sich gegen Andres Hals, als er seine Hände unter Andres Hose schiebt und sie auf Andres Po legt. Für einen Moment genießt er das einfach, dann versucht er von dort aus, Andres Hose nach unten zu schieben. Andre kommt ihm, kaum dass er erkannt hat, was er vorhat, umgehend zur Hilfe. Er hebt seine Hüfte an und versucht ebenfalls mit einer Hand - die andere hat er in Jans Haaren vergraben und er macht keine Anstalten, sie von dort wegzunehmen.  
Kurz darauf hat auch Andre nur noch seine Unterhose an.

Wieder zieht Jan Andre auf sich, seine Lippen finden wieder den Weg zu Andres Hals. Das ist so...  
Scheiße, er steht da irgendwie total drauf. Seine Haut dort ist so weich und seine Reaktion... Andre keucht immer wieder leise und schmiegt sich noch mehr an ihn.  
Jan schöpft noch mehr Mut. Seine Hand gleitet in Andres Haare, während er sich an seinem Hals fest saugt. Sie haben nie über Knutschflecken gesprochen, er weiß nicht, ob Andre das in Ordnung findet, aber er wehrt sich nicht - im Gegenteil, sein Seufzen wird lauter und seine Hüfte zuckt kurz nach vorne. Und Jan... Der findet das noch geiler als die Halsküsse von gerade eben.

Dann, als Jan sich wieder von seinem Hals löst, rappelt sich Andre ein bisschen auf. Seine Haare fallen ihm in die Stirn, als er zu ihm herab sieht.  
Overkill. Andre ist so unfassbar heiß und Jan will... Er will... Er will mehr, er weiß nicht, was er alles will, aber er will - Andre. Mehr.  
Und Andre will auch. Dafür spricht seine Latte, die gegen Jans drückt, sein Blick, alles.

Ganz langsam lässt Andre seine Hand über Jans Oberkörper nach unten gleiten, bis er bei seiner Boxershorts angekommen ist. Ebenso langsam zieht er sie Stück für Stück nach unten.  
Jan schließt die Augen. Alles ist gut. Richtig gut.

~*~*~


	10. ... wie wir dachten, dass alles den Bach runtergeht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja äääh jetzt hab ich schon einen guten Rutsch gewünscht...  
> Egal. Kommt gut im neuen Jahr an, wir sehen uns dann drüben mit den letzten Kapiteln ♥

**... wie wir dachten, dass alles den Bach runtergeht?**

Jan rammt Andre, der gedankenverloren vor sich hin blickt, den Finger in die Seite.

„Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen.“  
„Mh?“  
„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was wir direkt danach getan haben?“

Andre überlegt kurz, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. Ist nicht überraschend - sie haben bei den letzten Rückblicken nicht darüber gesprochen und Jan hat sich auch erst jetzt wieder daran erinnert. Doch jetzt, wo die Erinnerung zurück ist, ist sie ganz deutlich und er ist sich sicher, dass das wirklich so passiert ist.  
Ist ja auch nicht gerade untypisch für sie.

„Gekuschelt, gepennt?“  
„Später. Wir sind kurz liegen geblieben, aber dann haben wir uns an deinen Rechner geschmissen. Du hattest da noch so ein Quest offen, das mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging und dir scheinbar auch nicht. Während dem Sex haben wir wahrscheinlich - hoffentlich - nicht daran gedacht, aber danach war das wieder ganz dringend.“  
„Jetzt, wo du es sagst...“

Andre macht eine kurze Pause, um sich zurückerinnern, dann lacht er los. So wie es aussieht, kann auch er sich jetzt wieder erinnern.

„Ich meine aber, dass wir dabei immerhin nackt waren - oder zumindest echt wenig anhatten. Und so ein Quest ist halt wichtiger als rumliegen.“

Ja, zocken war und ist ihnen extrem wichtig. Soweit Jan sich erinnern kann, war das aber echt schön - er glaubt, dass er seinen Kopf auf Andres Schulter gelegt hat und Andre daraufhin seinen Kopf gegen Jans gelehnt hat. Recht viel mehr weiß er von diesem Après-Sex-Programm nicht mehr - nicht einmal mehr, was für ein Quest das nun war.

„Und den ersten Blowjob hatten wir auch vor dem PC.“

Andre grinst dreckig, als er diesen Gedanken auspackt. Doch er hat recht - das ist Fakt und...

„Ja, ist ja bei uns nicht so, dass Zocken vor Sex steht. Es geht nichts über Feiersex, wenn man endlich aufgelevelt hat. Und am Frustsex, wenn mal was nicht klappt, arbeiten wir noch.“

In all den Jahren, die sie sich nun schon kennen, hat sich eines nicht groß geändert: Andre wird immer noch ziemlich leicht wütend. An und für sich geht da dann nichts mehr mit Sex, aber wie Jan es gerade gesagt hat, arbeiten sie daran. Denn das macht Andre - wenn er es mal zulässt - tatsächlich gelassener.

Sein Freund verzieht seinen Mund zu einem Schmollmund, er wendet den Kopf zur Seite, um zu zeigen, wie empört er ist.  
Statt darauf zu beharren, dass er recht hat, wendet Jan eine andere Taktik an, um ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Er dreht sich ein bisschen, dann schmiegt er seine Lippen an Andres Hals. Langsam küsst er sich hinauf, wieder hinunter, wieder hinauf, bevor er beginnt, an der Haut zu saugen. Zeit für einen neuen Knutschfleck.

Es hilft. Natürlich tut es das. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die sie in ihrer Beziehung herausgefunden haben - dass sie beide darauf stehen, wenn Jan Andres Hals küsst.

Nun ist sein Freund wieder ganz anschmiegsam. Aber er ist plötzlich auch ganz ruhig und als er die nächste Frage stellt, versteht Jan auch, warum.  
Er hat einen kleinen Zeitsprung auf ihrer Reise in die Vergangenheit gemacht.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir dachten, dass alles den Bach runtergeht?“

Selbstverständlich weiß Jan das noch - er weiß auch ganz genau, was Andre meint. Ihre dunkelste Zeit...  
Ihm ist bewusst, dass sie diese Phase überstanden haben und dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hat. Trotzdem hat er wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er an Hamburg zurückdenkt.

~*~*~

Cengiz ist außer Haus.  
Normalerweise hätte das bedeutet, dass Andre und Jan sich umgehend ins Bett verzogen hätten und vor lauter 'wir müssen uns beeilen' nichts zustande gebracht hätten. Das war vor kurzem zwei bis drei Mal in der Woche der Fall, nämlich immer dann, wenn Cengiz einkaufen ging.  
Seit einer Weile ist es anders. Sie gehen zusammen einkaufen, meistens nur noch einmal in der Woche, mindestens einer von ihnen ist dann nur damit beschäftigt, auszurechnen, wie viel ihre Einkäufe kosten und wofür ihre Kröten reichen. 

Hamburg läuft beschissen. Ihr großartiger Plan ging nicht auf. Statt hier die Zeit ihres Lebens zu haben, bekommen sie nichts auf die Reihe. Studium beschissen, kein Geld, Frust an allen Ecken und Enden...  
Das ist noch ein Grund, warum Andre und Jan nicht sofort kichernd Richtung Schlafzimmer aufgebrochen sind, obwohl Cengiz bei einem Kumpel und damit länger weg als sonst ist. Ihnen fehlt die Motivation für... alles. Dementsprechend auch für so etwas.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf der Couch und zocken. Vorher, als Cengiz gegangen ist, hat Jan kurz überlegt, ob er in der Küche aufräumen soll, doch ein Gedanke an das Chaos dort hat gereicht, um das winzige bisschen Motivation zu zerstören. Lieber bleibt er auf der Couch sitzen.  
Bringt doch eh alles nichts.

Irgendetwas stimmt heute mit Andre nicht. Und damit meint Jan nicht seine Gedrücktheit - die ist bei ihnen schon Standard. Es ist mehr, irgendwie. Merkt man schon alleine daran, dass Andre schlechter ist als er - bei dem Spiel, das sie sich eingeworfen haben, zockt er Jan normalerweise gnadenlos ab.

Als sie die nächste Runde beendet haben, ist Jans Neugierde so groß, dass er sich dazu aufraffen kann, etwas zu tun. Er spricht Andre einfach auf seinen Verdacht an.

„Was ist los?“  
„Nichts.“

Die Antwort kommt beängstigend schnell - fast schon so schnell, als hätte Andre mit der Frage gerechnet und sich eine Antwort zurechtgelegt.  
Und auch ohne diesen Eindruck... Es ist nicht überzeugend, überhaupt nicht. Andre tut so, als ob er auf den Bildschirm starren würde, doch Jan sieht, wie sein Blick durch das Zimmer wandert.  
Normalweise würde er ihn ansehen, zumindest in seine Richtung sehen. Oder sein Blick wäre ganz konzentriert auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Nächste Runde?“

Jan schüttelt den Kopf. Wenn er das schon einmal angesprochen hat, lässt er das nicht einfach so stehen.  
Doch Andre setzt einfach das Spiel fort. So, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen. Gut, wenn er meint...  
Jan pausiert das Spiel.

„Was ist los, Andre?“

Keine Antwort mehr. Nun ist Andres Blick ganz starr nach vorne gerichtet. Doch dann...  
Seine Schultern zucken. Ganz leicht, eher unbewusst.  
Er...

Einen Moment lang ist Jan völlig überfordert. Dann setzt sein Instinkt ein und er schlingt die Arme um Andre, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. So spürt er, dass sein Freund nun am ganzen Körper zittert.  
Er weint. Verdammt, es ist schlimmer als gedacht.

Erst sträubt sich Andre dagegen, gehalten zu werden. Er wehrt sich nicht, aber Jan spürt die Anspannung in seinem Körper, merkt, wie er sich dagegen lehnt. Aber dann bricht auf einmal sein Widerstand und er lässt sich gegen Jan sacken.  
Wahrscheinlich ist ist ihm gerade klar geworden, dass Jan schon gesehen hat, dass er weint.

Eine Weile hält Jan Andre einfach nur. Er streichelt ihn sanft, hält ihn, versucht, ihm die nötige Sicherheit zurückzugeben. Sagen kann er nicht - was sollte er schon sagen? 'Alles wird gut'? Wohl eher nicht.  
Dann hat sich Andre so weit beruhigt, dass er sprechen kann.

„Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft. Angst, dass alles vorbei ist, bevor es so richtig angefangen hat.“  
„Es hat doch schon angefangen. Wir sind schon in Hamburg.“

Eine lahme Ausrede, das merkt Jan selbst. Etwas anderes fällt ihm dazu jedoch nicht ein. Denn das ist die Angst, die sie alle haben. Und sie ist berechtigt.  
Andre übergeht seinen Einwand und insgeheim ist Jan ganz froh darüber.

„Ich fühle mich schuldig. Du musstest schon auf mich warten... Und jetzt klappt das, was wir uns vorgestellt haben, nicht...“

Damit hat Andre nicht mehr ganz recht. Klar, ihr Plan, mit YouTube ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, geht gerade den Bach runter. Aber er musste nicht auf Andre warten.

„Du bist aber nicht schuld. Ich musste doch sowieso noch meinen Zivi machen. Und dass sonst nichts klappt... Das ist halt einfach scheiße gelaufen.“

Andre hebt seinen Kopf und lehnt ihn an Jans Stirn - er hat schon die Befürchtung, dass Andre ihm widerspricht, doch er bleibt ruhig. Jan meint sogar, einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen erkannt zu haben.  
Er muss da weitermachen. Er muss Andre Mut machen.

„Wir können auch über Umwege zu unserem Ziel kommen. Dann suchen wir uns halt einen langweiligen Job, halten das solange durch, bis wir genügend Kohle haben und machen einen Neustart. Es ist nichts verloren.“

Leise schnieft Andre, er geht wieder auf Abstand, um sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht fahren zu können.

„Lass mich nicht alleine, Jan.“

In diesem Moment wird Jan bewusst, dass er die Person ist, der Andre am nächsten steht. Seine Mutter hat ihn alleine bei seinem Vater zurückgelassen und seine Geschwister mitgenommen, sein Vater hat ihn geschlagen und ihn dann von zuhause verjagt, im Heim hatte er keine Bezugsperson...  
Und dann sind da er und Cengiz. Die, die immer für Andre da waren, die, die ihm ein neues Zuhause geboten haben - teils gefühlt, teils real. Cengiz und er und Jan hat noch einen Vorsprung, weil er Andre eben noch näher steht - er ist ja nicht umsonst sein fester Freund.  
Er ist Andres Familienersatz.

An und für sich ist dieser Gedanke verdammt einschüchternd. Ihre Beziehung ist eher locker, kein 'wir bleiben für immer zusammen', sondern mehr ein 'Momentan läuft es ganz gut mit uns und solange das so ist, bleiben wir zusammen', aber diese Erkenntnis gibt ihrer Beziehung viel mehr Tiefe - und Jan eine viel größere Rolle.  
Aber jetzt, wo er Andre hält, ihm Halt gibt...  
Es ist in Ordnung so. Er will für Andre da sein, so wie Andre auch für ihn da ist. Er will diese Rolle annehmen.

„Niemals.“

~*~*~


	11. ... wie du mich dazu bewegt hast, mit ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen?

**... wie du mich dazu bewegt hast, mit ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen?**

Die Stimmung auf dem Balkon ist nun etwas gedrückt. Und das wird nicht gerade besser, als Andre gequält lacht.

„Das war für mich eventuell noch schlimmer als die erste Zeit im Heim. Das war zwar auch beschissen, aber da war mein Alter schuld und nach einer Weile kam ich darauf, dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Aber Hamburg... Ich habe keinen Ausweg gesehen und dachte, ich habe euch da mit rein gezogen.“  
„Wir haben uns alle bewusst dafür entschieden, nach Hamburg zu gehen. Du warst nicht schuld.“

Jan weiß, dass das Andre inzwischen klar ist. Trotzdem betont er es immer wieder gerne - es ist wichtig, dass er das weiß.

„Aber ich wollte unbedingt weg.“  
„Wir ja auch. Vielleicht nicht ganz so dringend wie du, aber... Ich wollte doch mit dir zusammen wohnen. Und im Idealfall nicht in meinem Kinderzimmer.“

Andre drückt seine Hand kurz.

„Jetzt haben wir es ja geschafft.“

Damit ist das Thema Hamburg abgehakt. Als sie dachten, dass es kaum noch schlimmer geht, kam der Ruf aus Köln, kurz darauf sind sie umgezogen und in Köln ging alles bergauf.  
In Köln konnten sie ihre Träume in die Tat umsetzen.

Apropos Köln. Jan hebt den Kopf und lässt seinen Blick über die Häuser in ihrer Nachbarschaft schweifen.  
Das ist ihr Zuhause. Hier haben sie sich ihr eigenes Leben aufgebaut - ein Leben, das sie glücklich macht. Und für ihn ist das doppelt schön, seit für ihn nicht mehr nur sein eigenes Wohl, sondern auch Andres Wohl wichtig ist.

Andres Stimme reißt ihn aus den Gedanken zu ihrer neuen Heimatstadt.

„Es ist so gut, dich zu haben."  
„Dito.“

Ja, das ist ein schon wesentlich angenehmeres Thema. Es gibt so viel, das er Andre verdankt - sie haben das mit dem 'Ich bin für dich da' wirklich umgesetzt und zwar beide.

„Ohne dich würde ich noch heute nicht richtig lachen können.“

Auch wenn Andre abwinkt, ist das wahr. Und das weiß er ganz genau.  
Wäre ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Jan sein eigenes Lachen gestört hat, hätte er ihm ja auch nicht geholfen. Dementsprechend weiß er auch, wie viel seine Hilfe wert war.

Jan mochte sein Lachen nicht. Wenn er ohne Zurückhaltung lacht, ist er viel zu laut - zumindest sah er das damals so. Also hat er sein Lachen immer unterdrückt, auch wenn er damit die Gefahr einging, als ständig schlecht gelaunt zu gelten. Ein bisschen lachen ging ja, nur halt nicht frei und unbeherrscht.  
Aber dann hat er einmal, als Andre bei ihm zu Besuch war, unkontrolliert losgelacht. Obwohl er sich selbst eingebremst hat, hat Andre es trotzdem mitbekommen. Und dann hat er einfach gesagt, dass er sein Lachen mag. Hat seine Einwände ignoriert, hat darauf bestanden, dass das die Wahrheit ist und dass er ihn gerne lachen hört.

Ab da wurde es besser. Jan hat sich immer leichter damit getan, einfach ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu lachen. Und wenn ihn mal wer schief angesehen hat, hat er zu Andre gesehen. Denn Andre hat dann immer seinen Blick erwidert und mitgelacht. Mit der Zeit hat er sogar die Sorge vergessen, dass seine Art zu lachen seinem Traum, hinter der Kamera zu stehen, hinderlich ist.

„Ohne dich hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nie mit meiner Mutter versöhnt. Du hast dir all meine Geschichten zu meiner Kindheit angehört und dann so lange darauf beharrt, dass meine schlechte Meinung zu ihr hauptsächlich von meinem Vater kommt und was sie damit wert ist, bis ich mich getraut habe, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen."

Auch das stimmt und Jan muss zugeben, dass er darauf stolz ist.

Ja, sie unterstützen sich so sehr gegenseitig, dass sie ganz klar sagen können, dass ihr Leben ohne einander anders verlaufen wäre - und das nicht nur, weil sie zusammen Karriere machen. Sie sind immer füreinander da, helfen sich, treten sich in den Arsch, wenn nötig. Nicht umsonst ist Andre sein erster Ansprechpartnern bei Problemen jeglicher Art. Sogar bei Beziehungsproblemen und Jan tippt darauf, dass das ein Grund ist, warum ihre Beziehung schon so lang hält  
Dann denkt Jan zurück an alle möglichen Ereignisse, bei denen sie sich gegenseitig unterstützt haben und er muss schmunzeln.

„Weißt du noch, wie du mich dazu bewegt hast, mit ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen?“

~*~*~

„Ich hol' nur kurz mein Handy, lass' dich nicht stören!“

Jan steckt seinen Kopf durch die Badtüre, er versucht, sein Handy zu ertasten, das er vorher irgendwo auf der Ablage liegen gelassen haben muss. Doch dann bemerkt er, dass Andre nicht wie gedacht unter der Dusche steht oder auf dem Klo sitzt. Er steht vor dem Spiegel, hat sein T-Shirt hochgezogen und mustert seinen Bauch

Jan muss gar nicht erst nachfragen, was er da tut, Andre sagt es von selbst.

„Ich bin zu dünn, ey.“  
„Bist du gar nicht.“

Nun öffnet er die Türe ganz und geht ins Bad. So sieht er auch sein Handy, das auf der anderen Seite des Waschbeckens liegt, doch das ist erst einmal unwichtig.  
Jan stellt sich neben Andre und zieht ebenfalls das T-Shirt hoch

„Dann bin ich dick.“  
„Laber' nicht, du bist doch nicht dick.“  
„Und du nicht dünn. Also, nicht zu dünn.“

Eigentlich eine brillante Lösung, findet Jan. Doch Andre ist scheinbar nicht seiner Meinung. Er mustert sich noch einmal kurz kritisch, dann wendet er sich Jan zu.

„Findest du dich wirklich dick?“  
„Na ja, schlank ist etwas anderes. Und Traumfigur auch.“  
„Findest du?“

Nun wandert sein Blick über Jans Bauch - so ausführlich und intensiv, dass Jan kurz davor ist, sein T-Shirt wieder nach unten rutschen zu lassen.

„Ja, schon.“  
„Warum?“  
„Schau' mich doch mal an.“

Okay, falsche Aufforderung. Eigentlich will er ja, dass Andre damit aufhört. Allerdings hat das auch den Vorteil, dass Andre das tut, was er sagt - er hätte den Blick nicht abgewendet, wenn Jan ihn darum gebeten hätte.

„Warum hast du das nie gesagt?“  
„Was hätte ich sagen sollen?“  
„Weiß auch nicht, irgendwas halt.“

Als nächstes dreht Andre sich zu Jan, um seinen Bauch in echt, nicht nur im Spiegelbild, anzusehen. Dann nickt er, als hätte er die Bestätigung für eine eben getroffene Vermutung gefunden.

„Ich finde dich aber schön. Genau richtig.“  
„Ich dich auch. Also bist du nicht zu dünn.“

Selbstzweifel abgehakt, denkt Jan. Doch Andre ist immer noch nicht fertig.

„Aber schau doch mal, ich bin ein halbes Hemd. Nur Knochen und so. Groß und schlaksig.“

Gut, wenn er das so will... Jan seufzt, bevor er das nächste Ass aus dem Ärmel zieht.

„Ja, und schau mal hier.“

Er fasst sich an den Bauch. Und da kann Andre noch so viel schönreden - schlank ist er wirklich nicht.  
Wenn er das hinnehmen kann, kann Andre auch seine eigene Figur akzeptieren, findet Jan.

„Komm schon, du hast nicht mal Speckröllchen.“  
„Aber eine Speckschicht. Das reicht.“

Andre tritt hinter ihn und sieht ihm über die Schulter. Sein musternder Blick ist tatsächlich noch intensiver als zuvor.  
Nach einer Weile wird Jan Andres Blick zu viel und er dreht sich zu ihm um. So ist es besser, auch wenn Andre ihn immer noch ansieht. Ist doch irgendwie anders als durch den Spiegel.  
Andre lacht gedankenverloren, seine Hände streichen über Jans Körper.

„Und du denkst, dein Körper ist nicht schön genug..."

Mit diesen Worten gleiten seine Hände nach oben, zu Jans T-Shirt. Und ehe Jan sich versieht, zieht er es ihm über den Kopf.  
Damit wiederum hat Jan kein Problem. Nach der Musterung bis gerade eben ist es zwar ein bisschen merkwürdig, doch die Handlung an sich ist die gleiche wie so oft und da Jan weiß, in welche Richtung das Treffen im Bad damit geht, findet er es absolut in Ordnung.  
Kurzerhand packt er Andres Oberteil und zieht es ihm ebenfalls aus.

Dann geht es erst einmal nicht weiter. Andre bleibt einfach direkt vor ihm stehen und sieht ihn an, diesmal immerhin in die Augen.

„Okay, weißt du was? Wir gehen zusammen ins Fitnessstudio. Ich finde, du bist so genau richtig, aber gegen ein paar Muskeln hab ich auch nichts und vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser. Und ich... Ich brauche auch ein paar Muskeln. Dann fragen wir noch Cengiz, der.... Sorry, du weißt, ich liebe ihn, aber er hat es nötiger als du.“

Und er hat gedacht, dieses Gespräch wäre endlich beendet und sie wenden sich angenehmeren Dingen zu...

„Ich weiß ja nicht... Ich habe da keinen Bock drauf.“

Dafür ist Andre umso begeisterter von seiner Idee. Er strahlt ihn an und verdammt, wenn Andre ihn so anstrahlt, kann er eigentlich nie Nein sagen. Allerdings kommt sonst immer irgendetwas Unsinniges dabei heraus und diesmal ist das Ergebnis tatsächlich sinnvoll  
Das ist für Jan aber eher ein Gegenargument.

„Komm schon, zu dritt wird das saulustig.“

Seine Hände nehmen die Streicheleinheiten wieder auf, kommen dabei gefährlich weit nach unten. Jan würde ja darauf tippen, dass Andre ihn damit herumkriegen will, aber leider weiß sein Freund, dass dazu so etwas gar nicht nötig ist.  
Dann taucht seine Hand weiter ab, sie fährt über Jans Boxershorts. Seine Latte ist dabei ganz offensichtlich nicht zu übersehen, überfühlen, wie auch immer, das sieht Jan an Andres Grinsen.

„So ungeil scheine ich dann doch nicht zu sein...“

Jan keucht, als Andre wie zufällig seinen Handballen gegen seinen Schwanz presst und dann wegnimmt, einfach so wieder auf seinen Bauch legt. Seine Hand zuckt nach vorne, er packt Andre am Handgelenk und drückt seine Hand wieder auf seinen Schritt.

„Ja, da solltest du dich darum kümmern.“

Das Grinsen bleibt. Trotzdem gehorcht Andre. Er schiebt seine Hand unter den Stoff von Jans Boxershorts und umfasst seinen Schwanz.  
Jan lässt sich nach hinten gegen die Ablage sinken, sein Kopf sackt in seinen Nacken. Ja, jetzt hat Andre ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Hand - und aktuell kann er sich da echt nicht darüber beschweren.

Kurz drängt sich Andre gegen ihn, seine Lippen liebkosen Jans Hals, während er die Streicheleinheiten fortsetzt. Dann lässt er plötzlich los und geht auf Abstand. Und noch bevor Jan das Gefühl von Andres Körper an seinem vermissen kann, geht Andre vor ihm auf die Knie.  
Jans Boxershorts zieht er dabei mit nach unten.

Als Andre wieder die Hand und kurz darauf auch seinen Mund um Jans Latte legt, bekommt Jan gerade noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken zustande. Hoffentlich hört Cengiz sie hier nicht - sowohl jetzt als auch vorher, als sie über ihn geredet haben.  
Dann zählen nur noch Andres Lippen, Andres Mund, Andres Finger, die über seinen Bauch streicheln...

Tatsächlich fühlt Jan sich jetzt ein bisschen besser - auch unabhängig davon, dass Andre ihm gerade einen bläst. Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, hat er sich schon dafür entschieden, wirklich mit Andre in die Muckibude zu gehen und es fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an, die Sache anzupacken.  
Außerdem hat Andre ihm gerade sehr glaubwürdig klargemacht, dass er auch mit Speckschicht oder etwas in der Art begehrenswert ist.

~*~*~


	12. ... wie Regina uns erwischt hat?

**... wie Regina uns erwischt hat?**

Andres Grinsen ist ganz breit, seine Hand tastet ganz unauffällig nach unten, bevor sie sich wie zufällig auf seinen Oberarm legt.

„Und jetzt bist du voll der Fitnessjunkie.“  
„Haha, klar.“

Ist er natürlich nicht. Er ist nicht mehr ganz so widerwillig, wenn es um Sport geht, doch er hat trotzdem noch Hobbys, die ihm mehr Spaß machen. Aber er hat sich einen ganz ansehnlichen Sixpack erarbeitet und... Ja, man kann von ihnen beiden sagen, dass ihnen der Sport gut tut. Auch wenn man bei Andre deutlich mehr sieht.  
Apropos Andre und Sixpack...

„Regina sagt auch, dass du der Fitnessjunkie bist, nicht ich.“

Das ist auch nicht ganz richtig, aber trotzdem näher an der Wahrheit dran. Meistens gehen sie zusammen in die Muckibude und es ist Andre, der ein kleines bisschen öfter geht, länger durchhält - und bei dem es eben mehr anschlägt.

„Sie kennt dich halt nicht so gut wie ich.“  
„Du meinst, ich laufe nicht ganz so oft oben ohne herum wie du?“

Andre lacht und das sagt schon alles. Doch dann verstummt er und das Lachen wird noch zu einem Grinsen.

„Man muss ihr aber auch lassen, dass sie schon den direkten Vergleich hatte. Weißt du noch, wie Regina uns erwischt hat?“

Oh verdammt, das musste ja kommen. Schließlich hat Regina bei dieser Gelegenheit angemerkt, dass Andre einen netten Sixpack hat.  
Diese Aussage war allerdings eher nebensächlich und auch jetzt rückt der Muskelvergleich in den Hintergrund.

„Ich hatte so Schiss, ey.“

Andre grinst immer noch. Wichser.

„Echt? Hat man kaum gemerkt. Also, abgesehen davon, dass du schon überlegt hast, wo du am besten ihre Leiche verstecken könntest...“  
„Laber' nicht.“

Leider muss Jan zugeben, dass Andre recht hat. Aussprechen wird er das allerdings nicht.

~*~*~

Jan sitzt in seinem Bett, er hat die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen. Trotzdem zittert er.  
Neben ihm sitzt Andre, auch er hat sich in eine Decke eingewickelt. Auch wenn es dafür ein bisschen spät ist...

Bis gerade eben war noch alles gut. Da hatten sie noch nicht das Bedürfnis, sich zu verstecken. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie sind ja nicht umsonst im Bett - sie wollten eine Nummer schieben. Und da waren sie schon gut dabei... Bis die Türe aufgegangen ist.  
Cengiz weiß schon lange, dass geschlossene Türen tabu sind. Auch ihre anderen Stammgäste wissen Bescheid. Teilweise, weil sie wissen, was sich hinter Andres und Jans verschlossenen Türen abspielen könnte, teilweise, weil sie ihnen diese Grenze ohne Erklärung gesetzt haben und sie das einfach so akzeptieren.  
Aber Regina, die noch recht neu dabei ist, weiß noch nicht Bescheid. Wusste noch nicht Bescheid - vorher hat sie die Stufe „Weiß zwar nicht warum, weiß aber, dass geschlossene Türen tabu sind“ einfach übersprungen.

Ausgerechnet Regina...  
Jan findet sie suspekt - nicht unerträglich, sonst würde sie nicht mehr zu ihnen kommen. Was das angeht, nehmen Cengiz, Andre und er viel Rücksicht aufeinander. Aber er hätte ihr nicht freiwillig von seiner Beziehung mit Andre erzählt, zumindest in absehbarer Zeit noch nicht. Das ist und bleibt etwas, was sie nur selten erzählen und in seinen Augen ist Regina noch nicht vertrauenswürdig.  
Regina ist noch lange nicht bereit für dieses Wissen. Deshalb ist es umso bitterer, dass es ausgerechnet sie war, die sie beide in flagranti erwischt hat.

Jan hat Schiss. Noch mehr wie Andre, das spürt er - sein Freund wirkt schon fast gelassen. Etwas angepisst, weil sie unterbrochen wurden und jetzt die Stimmung im Arsch ist, aber nicht beunruhigt. Jan ist das umso mehr.  
Er schiebt Panik, dass Regina sie in irgendeiner Form auffliegen lässt. Dass sie irgendwie im Netz verkündet, dass sie gesehen hat, dass Jandre real ist.  
Bis jetzt hat er sich keine großen Sorgen um so etwas gemacht. Sie leben so, wie sie sich wohlfühlen und wenn das mit ihnen an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, ist es auch nicht so schlimm. Aber jetzt, wo dieser Fall eintreten könnte, sieht er das doch nicht mehr so entspannt.

„Okay, was tun wir jetzt?“

Andre klingt auch entspannt. Ihn scheint das wirklich nicht so sehr zu beschäftigen wie Jan.

„Auswandern?“

Jan dagegen ist ziemlich weit von einer entspannt klingenden Tonlage entfernt. Gut, Andre kommt ein bisschen besser mit Regina klar als er - wobei Jan nicht unbedingt schlecht mit ihr auskommt, er vertraut ihr nur einfach nicht. Vielleicht ist das bei Andre anders. Oder es ist ihm schlichtweg egal - Andre hat einen leichten Hang zu generellem Desinteresse. Man muss ihm lassen, für Jan macht er da eine Ausnahme, aber es kann gut sein, dass diese Sache für ihn nicht unmittelbar mit Jan verknüpft ist.

„Alter, Jan. Chill.“

Wie er es sich gedacht hat. Doch bevor er Andre anschnauzen kann, legt sich Andres Hand in seinen Nacken und er massiert ihn etwas. Das hilft ihm, zumindest ein bisschen runterzukommen.

„Ich find' das auch nicht gerade geil, okay? Aber durchdrehen bringt nichts. Und Regina ist kein Monster.“

Er hat ja recht. Trotzdem fällt es Jan extrem schwer, ruhig zu bleiben.  
Andres Streicheleinheiten helfen. Und der Gedanke, dass all die Panik nicht weiterhilft. Nichtsdestotrotz zittert seine Stimme noch etwas, als er wieder das Wort ergreift.

„Sollen wir mit ihr reden?“

Andres Blick ist nicht unbedingt begeistert.

„Ist das echt nötig?“  
„Denke schon. Damit sie weiß, dass das unter uns bleiben soll.“

Nun zuckt Andre mit den Schultern. Wirklich überzeugt ist er noch nicht und Jan tippt darauf, dass er am liebsten so weitermachen würde, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, reden wir mit ihr.“

Okay, das ist gut, mehr will er gar nicht. Jan kennt Andre gut genug, er weiß, dass das nicht heißen soll, dass er ihn zu dem Gespräch zwingt - es bedeutet, dass nun jeder von ihnen einen Grund für das Gespräch hat und das ist sein Wohlbefinden.  
Das heißt aber nicht, dass Andre begeistert davon ist. Seine Miene, als er sich aus dem Bett schält, seine Klamotten aufsammelt und anzieht, ist eher missmutig.

Andre und Jan müssen nicht lange nach Regina suchen. Sie sitzt auf einem Schreibtischstuhl neben Cengiz, der - natürlich - gerade am Zocken ist und sieht ihm über die Schulter.  
Kann gut sein, dass sie schon mit Cengiz über ihre 'Entdeckung' gesprochen hat. Denn als Cengiz sie bemerkt, pausiert er sofort sein Spiel und steht auf.

„Ich geh' mal Nudeln kochen.“

Ganz unauffällig verlässt er den Raum Richtung Küche, lässt sie somit mit Regina alleine.  
Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass Cengiz schon mit Regina gesprochen hat. Cengiz ist ja quasi ein Außenstehender, aber einer mit viel Wissen und mit viel Verständnis. Mit dieser Grundlage wird das Gespräch leichter, denkt Jan.

Sie lassen sich in den beiden anderen Stühlen nieder, Jan schiebt seinen Stuhl so herüber, dass er neben den anderen beiden steht.  
Dann...  
Schweigen sie sich an. Jan sieht zu Andre, der mustert gelangweilt den Pause-Bildschirm von Cengiz' Spiel, Regina sieht zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, bevor ihr Blick Richtung Küche wandert.

Gut, dann muss er wohl selbst die Sache in die Hand nehmen.

„Kannst du es für dich behalten?“

Jan achtet genau auf Reginas Reaktion. Trotzdem kann er ihre Mimik nicht richtig deuten. Dafür sind ihre Worte umso eindeutiger.

„Und was, wenn nicht?“

Scheiße. Er hat ja gewusst, dass das nicht so einfach wird.  
Er überlegt gerade, was er ihr anbieten kann, damit die die Klappe hält, als Regina loslacht.

„Mann, ich verpetze euch doch nicht. Ich habe kein Problem mit euch und wenn ihr meint, es miteinander treiben zu müssen... Wenn ihr glücklich seid, ist es doch gut.“

Und dann doch der komplette Umschwung. Jan starrt Regina fassungslos an, während Andre lauthals loslacht. Pah, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Regina so locker reagiert...  
Geduldig warten Jan und Regina, bis Andres Lachanfall ist. Und gegen Ende muss Jan zugeben, dass sich auch seine Mundwinkel etwas gehoben haben.

Dann fährt Regina fort und diesmal hat Jan keine Angst mehr davor, was sie sagt - die Entspannung breitet sich langsam in seinem Körper aus.

„Aber wenn ihr mir unbedingt einen Gefallen tun wollt... Gerne.“

Wieder werden sie unterbrochen, diesmal von Cengiz, der mit einem Teller Nudeln herein kommt.

„Essen ist fertig!“

Als er bemerkt, dass momentan kein Stuhl mehr frei ist, setzt er sich einfach auf den Tisch und beginnt zu essen. Andre winkt ab und auch Jan und Regina sind seiner Meinung - bevor sie sich ebenfalls etwas holen, wollen sie sich anhören, was Regina zu sagen hat.

„Also: Ich habe dummerweise den Fehler gemacht, etwas mit einem guten Freund anzufangen. Wurde allerdings nichts - es ging halt doch nicht über Freundschaft hinaus. Aber ich verstehe mich mit ihm noch ganz gut. Allerdings sieht er das nicht ganz so - er hätte gerne wieder eine Beziehung mit mir. Zumindest dann, wenn er Single ist. Wenn wir also beide gerade nicht vergeben sind, nervt er wieder rum.“  
„Kann dir bei uns nicht passieren.“

Kurz fährt Jan seinen Stuhl zur Seite, um eine Nudel von Cengiz' Teller klauen zu können. Den bösen Blick, den er daraufhin von Andre erntet, kann er nicht ganz interpretieren - wollte Andre Cengiz oder Regina beschützen?  
Regina sieht das nicht ganz so eng, sie lacht. Cengiz schlägt mit seiner Gabel nach ihm.

„Ja, das ist echt praktisch. Und deshalb möchte ich euch um etwas bitten. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich manchmal einredet, dass er mich wieder als feste Freundin will, ist er echt okay - und er redet sich das wirklich nur ein. Außerhalb dieser Phasen ist alles gut. Aber ich habe es aufgegeben, ihm das zu verklickern. Er kapiert das alles nicht. Und da kommt dann ihr ins Spiel. Wenn er wieder eine seiner Phasen hat und mir damit zu sehr auf die Eierstöcke geht... Könnte dann einer von euch so tun, als hätte er etwas mit mir? Das stellt ihn immer ziemlich effektiv ruhig und das kapiert er auch.“

Andre steht auf und sofort richtet sich Cengiz' Blick auf Jan. Er soll schnellstmöglich seinen Stuhl verlassen, will er damit sagen.  
Jan gehorcht, während Andre schon Richtung Küche läuft. Kurz bevor er den Durchgang erreicht, hält er noch einmal inne.

„Klar sind wir da dabei. Sag' einfach Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist.“

Dann sind sie also einer Meinung. Regina bei ihrem Problem zu helfen ist für sie beide okay - es könnte sogar ganz hilfreich für sie sein, weil es von ihnen ablenkt.  
Jan macht einen Schritt auf Regina zu, er hält ihr die Hand hin. Sie sieht ihn irritiert an.

„Hand drauf.“

~*~*~


	13. Outro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da ist es, das letzte Kapitel! Danke an alle, die mitgelesen haben, danke an alle, die mich auf diesen Ausflug in ein ganz anderes Fandom begleitet haben ♥

Allmählich wird es richtig frisch auf dem Balkon, sogar mit Decke. Auch Andre spürt das - er legt wieder beide Arme um Jan und zieht ihn näher an sich. So ist es zumindest für eine Weile noch erträglich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch mal der Welt von uns erzählen. Würde echt viele Klicks geben.“

Obwohl Jan mit dem zweiten Satz seine Aussage ins Lächerliche gezogen hat, wird Andres Miene ernst.

„Willst du?“

Gute Frage. Will er? Was ist seine ernstgemeinte Antwort darauf?  
Jan denkt daran, wie sie besprochen haben, wie sie vor der Kamera mit ihrer Beziehung umgehen wollen. Damals war noch lange nicht absehbar, was aus ihnen wird, aber sicher ist sicher - sie wollten das schon mal geklärt haben. Und das Ergebnis war eindeutig, sie waren sich einig: Sie wollten das für sich behalten.  
Deshalb führen sie zwei Leben. Eines vor und eines hinter der Kamera und der Teil mit ihrer Beziehung ist nur für das Leben hinter der Kamera gedacht. Nicht nur deshalb, weil die Beziehung ihre Sache ist - sie würde sonst zu sehr im Mittelpunkt stehen, haben sie sich gedacht.  
Dann kam dazu, dass sie festgestellt haben, dass ihre eventuelle Beziehung - sie haben zwar nie was gesagt, aber man merkt es ihnen halt doch an und deshalb wird da viel spekuliert - ein auf Dauer größerer Publikumsmagnet ist als eine öffentlich gemachte Beziehung. Das war noch ein Argument dafür, ihre Liebe für sich zu behalten.

Gründe dafür, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen?  
Gibt es eigentlich keine. Klar, sie könnten Hand in Hand durch die Stadt laufen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit küssen... Aber das würden sie eh nicht so ausgeprägt machen und Jan ist völlig zufrieden damit, Andre hinter verschlossenen Türen nahe sein zu können.  
Es ist ja auch kein Versteckspiel. Schließlich haben sie die Kamera in der Hand - und er sogar die Macht über die Schnitte. Sie müssen sich nicht zurückhalten, denn sollte etwas auf die Kamera kommen, von dem die Öffentlichkeit nicht wissen sollte, können sie das einfach löschen.

Immer wieder stellen sie sich die Frage, ob sie mit ihrer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit gehen sollen, immer wieder stellen sie fest, dass es okay ist, so, wie es ist. Sie lieben sich im Privaten, in der Öffentlichkeit balancieren sie auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen 'Zwischen uns ist nichts' und 'Oder etwa doch'" - sie machen ständig Andeutungen und verleugnen selten etwas. Auch wenn das manchmal etwas knapp ist.  
Wie zum Beispiel bei ihrem Aprilscherz 2015, als sie getan haben, als wären sie seit Kurzem ein Paar und es dann als Witz aufgelöst haben. Ja, es war ein Witz - allerdings nur der Teil, dass sie erst seit Kurzem eine Beziehung haben. Das war so nahe an der Wahrheit dran - und dann auch so nahe an einer Verleugnung dran -, dass es Jan schon ein bisschen unangenehm war.  
Aber irgendwie finden sie ja dann doch immer wieder ihre Balance. In diesem Fall hat es gereicht, einen #jandreistnichtreal-Tweet abzusetzen, den man als Aprilscherz sehen konnte, um sein - und auch Andres - schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

„Neee. Und du?“  
„Auch nicht.“

Also das gleiche Ergebnis wie jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber sprechen. Wie immer sind sie sich einig.  
Nein, es passt so, wie es ist. Dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit ungeoutet sind, dass sie seit Jahren ständig aufeinander sitzen, dass Cengiz immer mit dabei ist, alles passt so, wie es ist - und das jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren.  
Apropos...

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag.“

Sie sehen sich an, Andre lächelt sanft. Dann legen sich seine Hände an seine Wangen und er küsst Jan, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löst und seine Stirn gegen Jans lehnt.

„Dir auch.“

So verharren sie eine Weile.  
Sieben Jahre... Vor mehr als sieben Jahren haben sie sich kennengelernt, vor sieben Jahren haben sie sich geküsst, vor sieben Jahren haben sie beschlossen, es miteinander zu versuchen. Sieben Jahre und jedes Mal, wenn sie auf ihre gemeinsamen Jahre zurückblicken, stellen sie fest, dass sie keines davon bereuen.

Dann wird Andres Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. Seine Hände gleiten nach unten und greifen Jans Hände.

„Gehen wir jetzt rein?“  
„Okay.“

Ja, jetzt können sie gehen. Es ist kalt, sie sind fertig und sie haben noch etwas vor.  
Bis nächstes Jahr. Dann werden sie es sich wieder hier bequem machen und auf acht Jahre Beziehung zurückblicken.


End file.
